El caer del Águila
by a-alesskun
Summary: Nadie creía esa noticia. Es decir, todos ellos eran técnicamente inmortales: Su nación no vivía sin ellos, y ellos no vivían sin su nación. Pero una vez más, la vida les daba una sorpresa: Las naciones si podían morir, y México era la prueba de ello.
1. Prefacio

Sintió su cuerpo caer. Sin duda alguna, el suelo no era muy cómodo que digamos, pero era en lo único que tenia donde caer. Cerró sus ojos, y continuamente el golpe en su espalda hizo que una mueca se colocara en su pálido rostro. Bueno, no era nada en comparación al dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que decidió abrirlos, muy poco, pero lo hizo, encontrándose con el techo a oscuras del lugar. No era nada interesante ver el techo, pero era lo único que podía ver. Le dolía demasiado tener que moverse de donde estaba, sin importar que fuera incómoda su situación.

Lanzó un suspiro lleno de varias emociones: nervios, angustia, paz. Tal vez hubieran más, pero es que después de eso ya no sentía « _casi_ » nada. Era como si en ese aire se hubiese llevado todos sus temores y alegrías, quedando únicamente lo que sería un descanso lleno de paz.

Esbozo una sonrisa y relajo sus músculos. Se sentía tonto de alguna forma, pues nunca pensó que iba a terminar tan... ¿patético? ¿bajo? tal vez era una de las palabras más cercanas a como estaba. Hubiese querido ser un poco más inteligente y buscar alguna otra salida a todo lo que tenia, pero simplemente ya no podía. Estaba exhausto, cansado, vacío.

Hubiese querido ver una última vez a España, o siquiera al idiota del gringo, o a alguno de sus hermanos... Pero era muy obvio que si se encontraba con alguno de ellos, se iba a acobardar de alguna u otra manera. Por eso mismo se había aislado de la mayoría de medios de comunicación, poniendo como excusa que era un problema con sus superiores. Todos le creyeron, y la mayoría ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. Le dolía dejarlos, pero tampoco podía seguir de esa manera.

Recordó cada uno de los momentos que vivió: Su nacimiento, la conquista, la colonización, su independencia, las guerras, los problemas, la buena gente que tuvo y que destacó en su país y demás cosas. Si lo pensaba bien, hubieron cosas que lo hicieron resaltar y destacar, pero no supo aprovechar las oportunidades que tuvo. Por eso estaba como estaba. ¿Su país? Era precioso. Amaba cada parte de su "extenso" territorio. Cada hombre, cada mujer, cada niño o niña y cada bebé los amaba por igual. La flora y la fauna eran su más grande amor, y sus culturas en diversas partes de su tierra eran cosa que nunca cambiaría por nada. Se amaba como país. Y eso era lo único que le dolía dejar: la bella tierra que su abuelo le había heredado.

La mayoría de su historia la había pasado solo. Casi nunca aliándose con nadie... ¿O es que alguna vez alguien se atrevió a ayudarlo? tal vez sí, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas para recordar. Tal vez pudiese agregar a la pequeña lista de aliados a Cuba, pero no había mucho que hacer realmente. Tal vez era por eso que había lazos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños con él. ¿Estados Unidos? Por favor, solo había sido una parte de economía. No había sido lo mismo desde 1846. Mucho menos al momento de que lo acusara por todos los inmigrantes que había en su país: tú gente hizo esto, tú gente hizo lo otro, tú gente... «tú gente». Siempre era su culpa, y la de su gente. Estaba de acuerdo que cierta parte de su población inmigraban a los "Estados Unidos de América", pero decir que toda esa gente era suya ya era exageración. No quería echarle la culpa a sus hermanos latinoamericanos, pero lamentablemente así era: también había inmigrantes de otras nacionalidades. Pero para Alfred, siempre serían "Mexicanos".

No podía mucho qué decir de los demás países. Tal vez Canadá era el único que se salvaba y podría comentar algo más acerca de él, pero el dolor de su pecho comenzó a intensificarse. Hizo una mueca, pero volvió a sonreír. Ya quedaba poco. Nadie llegaría, lo sabía. Era poco importante como siempre lo había sido a lo largo de su vida.

Tal vez muy en el fondo si se arrepentía de haber disparado contra si mismo. Tal vez muy en el fondo si quería vivir. Pero tal vez, aún muy en el fondo, realmente quería morir.

Ni siquiera estaba totalmente de acuerdo consigo mismo cuando lo hizo, pero ya lo había hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

Cerró los ojos. La sangre de su pecho había dejado de salir, y su respiración se fue haciendo menos intensa. Los músculos dejó de sentirlos, pero ni siquiera así, dejó de sonreír.  
No supo decir si fue imaginación o si fue real, pero escuchaba la voz de alguien en especial. Una persona la cual había querido demasiado, la cual amaba desde que era un simple crío y que lo había cuidado desde entonces. A la cual le habían arrebatado y asesinado. Una de las pocas personas a la cual realmente extrañaba y que nunca olvidaba. Sintió como esa persona lo envolvía en un abrazo y lo atraía a su pecho, volviendo a sentir la protección que, posiblemente, no sentía desde hace más de 500 años atrás.

Se sentía en casa.

ㅡ **ximopanolti, ixuijtli.***

Esa noche, Alejandro había llegado de nuevo a casa.

ㅡ **jao, koli.****

Esa noche, México había dejado de existir para el mundo.

 **[…]**

 **(*) ximopanolti, ixuijtli:** _ **Bienvenido, nieto.**_

 **(**) jao, koli:** _ **Hola, abuelo.**_

 **antes de que vengan a reclamar, solo es ficción. Debo agradecer a quien lea esto, aún no se si tendrá continuación o no. Lo más posible es que si. En fin...**

 **No hice este fic con la intención de molestar o insultar. Simple entretenimiento, ¿okay? Gracias y nos vemos.**


	2. Águila

Para Estados Unidos, era extraño ver que una águila que no fuese la _"americana"_ (aquella de plumas blancas en su cabeza y plumas cafés en el resto de su cuerpo) estuviese sobre su balcón desde temprana hora. Era raro, sobretodo porque aquella ave no emitía sonido alguno, únicamente se dedicaba a mirarle, como si esperase alguna reacción de su parte.

— _Who are you?_ — había musitado en cuanto decidió salir de la cama y abrir el ventanal de su lujoso hogar. Tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo cuando una ráfaga de viento matutina golpeó su cuerpo, intentando no tiritar por el frío que sintió. Alzó la vista, y se encontró con el serio mirar del ave. — _You're fool?_ Esta helado aquí afuera… Debiste haber gritado en cuanto llegaste, _dude._

Extendió su mano izquierda hacia donde el animalito estaba, alzando un poco más su dedo índice. El águila captó enseguida su invitación, y comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar posado sobre el dedo del estadounidense, quien sonrió al ver que el "pequeño" no era alguien bravo. Pronto el nuevo amigo comenzó a correrse hasta quedar en el tronco de su brazo, aferrándose no tan fuerte a la piel de Alfred para no causarle daño alguno. El ojiazul optó por volver a entrar, cerrando nuevamente el ventanal para después sentarse sobre su cama, cruzando sus piernas al estilo indio. Veía curioso al animalito sobre su brazo, captando sus alas algo maltratadas y unas cuantas plumas faltantes en su cuerpo. Oh, también pudo notar que aquella era un Águila real. Una muy bonita.

Lanzó un suspiro, mientras que con su dedo índice de su mano contraria acariciaba delicadamente la cabezita de su nuevo amigo. — ¿Quién te habrá hecho esto? Eres muy valiente por haber sobrevivido y, al parecer, volado hasta _my house…_

El ave no se inmutaba. Veía con atención cada movimiento que el rubio realizaba, dejándose hacer los cariños que recibía. Estados Unidos observo una vez mas el espacio que daba a su ventanal, siendo este último quien mostraba el cielo aún anochecido con unas cuantas franjas anaranjadas del amanecer teñirlo. Supuso que no era ni tarde, ni temprano, posiblemente entre las seis y siete de la mañana. Lanzó un suspiro en cuanto recordó que aquel día había junta mundial, incluyendo miembros del G8 y algunos que otros latinos.

— Ah… _Fuck._ — comenzó a maldecir en su lengua, llevando su mano libre a su cabeza. — Creo que _México_ también vendr-...

La frase se quedó corta a las acciones que el águila presentó; Fue raro, ya que el ave había extendido sus bellas alas cuando se había mencionado el nombre del país, cosa que asustó a Jones. El águila aún con sus alas extendidas lanzó un chillido ni tan alto ni tan bajo, pero fue lo suficiente fuerte para que se escuchase por toda la casa de Alfred. Él, por su parte, entre cerro los ojos y murmuró algo en inglés, aún sin dejar de sostener al ave sobre su brazo. — _dude…_ ¿Qué fue eso? —

Y el águila volvió a su posición normal, dejando confundido al pobre americano.

 **[…]**

De alguna manera su mañana había transcurrido con normalidad, y aún después de todo ese rato la águila seguía a su lado. Había terminado de colocarse su característica chaqueta cuando volvió a darle una mirada al animalito, notando que bajo las patas de este yacían algunas plumas. Colocó una mueca rara, volviendo a invitar a su amigo a que le acompañase. El águila no dudo en aceptar.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su móvil había comenzando a sonar…. otra vez. Rodó los ojos, haciendo maniobras para poder sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo delantero, presionando la tecla de desbloqueo mientras observaba el nombre del contacto que le estaba llamando. Torció ligeramente la boca, volviendo a ignorar la llamada telefónica que Texas le estaba haciendo. Era raro que William* le llamase, además de que ya tenía al menos unos cuarenta minutos intentando comunicarse con él. No quería atenderlo, supuso que la llamaría trataría de problemas y más problemas en su territorio.

En fin.

— _Sorry_ , aveces Texas es algo insistente. Como sea, debemos irnos.

Dicho y hecho, apenas dejó su hogar se dedicó a manejar en silencio, con el águila -sorprendentemente- bien portada en el asiento trasero. De vez en cuando checaba por el espejo retrovisor, otras se dedicaba a ignorar las llamadas telefónicas de su móvil (cuales ahora no eran solo de Texas, pues se les había sumado Nuevo México, California y Arizona), y solo cambio dos veces la estación de radio.

Cuando llegó a un crucé y el semáforo estaba en rojo, detuvo el auto y giro su tronco, observando con una de sus características sonrisas al águila. — Cuando salgamos de esa reunión, te llevaré a algún veterinario para que revise lo de tus plumas, ¿De acuerdo? —

No hubo respuesta.

— Al menos deberías decir algo, _Dude._ Pero, ¡ _Don't worry_! Después de todo, soy un héroe. Y un héroe hace lo que es correcto.

Quiso morderse la lengua, pero decidió volver al volante en cuanto el conductor del auto de atrás comenzó a gritarle. Resoplo, murmurando un " _fuck you_ " pisando el acelerador.

Luego de un rato, había llegado finalmente al edificio donde solían hacerse las juntas de su país. Hizo la misma rutina de siempre: estacionó su auto, mostró su credencial al policía de la entrada (quien lo trató con respeto aún cuando cargaba el ave sobre su hombro) y tomó el elevador hasta el quinto piso de los nueve que había. De vez en cuando acariciaba cuidadosamente las alas del animal, chiflando su honorable himno nacional con alegría.

Cuando el elevador había abierto nuevamente las puertas, el águila saltó de su brazo y comenzó a volar, lo que causo que Alfred se sorprendiera en ese instante.

— ¡Ah, mira esto, Lovi! ¡Hay un amiguito sobre mi hombro!

— _maledizione,_ España. ¡Ya dejame en paz!

Estados Unidos rió bajito al notar que el Águila estaba sobre el hombro de Antonio, y que este estaba siguiendo a Italia del Sur.

— _Good Morning Romano, Spain. —_ saludo, acercándose a donde ambos países estaban. — ¿Los demás ya están dentro?

Antonio, quien estaba encantando con el amiguito sobre sus hombros, ignoró por completo la pregunta del rubio. Si acaso soltaba unos "bonito, bonito" o algo de "Te pareces mucho al escudo de mi hijo". Ya sabia a quien se refería. Así que Italia del Sur, con los brazos cruzados y su típico humor de la mierda, contestó su pregunta con un pesado "Sí". — Aunque aún faltan Argentina y México, pero los demás están aquí. — agregó el sureño antes de tomar a Antonio y empezar a arrastrarlo hasta la sala, mientras el águila no se despegaba del español ni de sus amables tratos.

Sonrió divertido, siguiendo a ambos europeos hasta estar dentro de la enorme sala de juntas: Ventanas alrededor que dejaban entrar la luz, una mesa ovalada muy larga (lo suficiente para que todos los invitados cupieran), sillas, cuadros de pinturas (principalmente sobre la Casa Blanca y el presidente estadounidense), plantas artificiales, un enorme televisor, etcétera. En las sillas, ya se encontraban Inglaterra, Francia, Japón, Rusia, ambas Italia, Corea del Sur, y demás miembros del grupo G20 los cuales no prestó atención. Al final tomó su lugar correspondiente.

— Me sorprende que hayas llegado "a tiempo", _git. —_ exclamó Arthur a su derecha.

— Oh, ya deja en paz a _États-Unis d'Amérique_ , Arthie. Me tienes totalmente fastidiado con tu inglesa voz y tu inglés acento. — Francis, quien estaba a su lado izquierdo, había dicho aquello con los brazos cruzados y ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Si tanto te molesta mi elegante acento, puedes largarte de aquí!

— ¡Me largaría pero no quiero darte el gusto de hacerlo!

— Uhm, _guys, keep calm._ — murmuró Jones, levantándose de su asiento y aplaudiendo dos veces. Los países dejaron de lado sus pláticas para ver al anfitrión. — Gracias por asistir el día de hoy a una nueva reunión. Creo que a excepción de Martín y Alejandro nadie más hace falta, así que dejando ambas opiniones para lo último, daremos inicio a esto. — Acomodó sus lentes, tomando un par de hojas de su lugar. — Le cedo la palabra a Honda Kiku. Adelante.

— Gracias, Alfred-san. — agradeció el asiático, tomando sus documentos y levantándose para dar a conocer su opinión.

La reunión era como cualquier otra, siendo que no pasaba más de la mitad de los participantes cuando Francia volvía a molestar a Inglaterra, y una nueva pelea comenzaba.

Había dejado de prestarles atención cuando su vista se enfocó en el águila, quien seguía muy a gusto en el brazo de España. Recordó las palabras de este, sobretodo aquella frase que recalcaba como se parecia al escudo de cierto país norteamericano. — Oh, cierto… — murmuró, desviando la mirada en busca de su vecino. No lo encontró, y eso se le hizo raro. Incluso Argentina ya había llegado (estaba al lado de Romano y Veneciano), pero México no.

"Raro. Ese tonto nunca llega tarde… o al menos eso procura." pensó, mientras sacaba su móvil y tocaba la aplicación de Candy Crush.

— Oh, Pumariño me esta hablando. ¡Lovi, sosténlo! — España había reclamado eso, valiendole tres pepinos los gritos de Lovino al momento que le colocó el águila en su cabeza. Después de eso, atendió la llamada. Alfred, sin nada más que hacer, optó por observar como Antonio hablaba con su embajador (si es que no se equivocaba). Su plan era crear diálogos en su mente mientras veía los labios del ex imperio moverse.

O… Al menos eso intento. España dejó de sonreír por completo luego de unos segunda, y conforme el tiempo avanzaba, el tono moreno de su piel pasaba a ser pálido. Eso le dio curiosidad… Y miedo.

— Che, parece que viste un muerto, jefe. — escuchó el acento argentino, casi burlón, de Martín. Antonio no le contestó. — Eh, viejete, ¿estas bien? No tienes un buen color.

Eso fue suficiente para que la pelea de Francia e Inglaterra parara. Los demás países voltearon a donde estaba el asiento del español, y el águila, antes en cabeza de Italia del sur, pasó nuevamente al hombro de España. Los ojos del animal analizaba a cada miembro con mucha atención, pero sin musitar algún ruido.

— Bastardo, ¿estas bien? — Incluso Lovino se había preocupado. Pero ni así, Antonio contestó.

Cinco segundos después, las acciones de España fueron inesperadas: tiró su móvil lejos de él, levantándose de manera brusca de su asiento para empezar a romper la camisa amarilla que vestía en ese momento. Aquello asustó a todos, pues lo hacía de manera brusca y desesperada.

— _Spain, Stop! —_ trató de detenerlo Alfred, pero sin embargo, cuando había dicho aquello la camisa ya estaba destrozada en el suelo. El Águila estaba sobre la mesa, mirando los movimientos del reino de España.

— R-Roma… — la voz de Antonio era muy pequeña. Demasiado delgada y temblorosa. Ya estaba completamente desnudo del torso y pecho, dejando expuesto varias cicatrices que había obtenido durante el paso de los años. Estaba de espaldas al mayor de los Italia, quien mantenía una pose atenta. — Por favor, Dime que aún hay _algo_ sobre mi costilla derecha. Por favor, dime que todavía existe una cicatriz ahí… —

Romano dudó en responder, pero al final lo hizo. — No hay nada ahí, Antonio… —

Tan sólo termino de decir "Antonio", el nombrado se dejo caer para empezar a llorar a lágrima viva. Nadie entendía la repentina acción de él, y solamente ambas Italia y Argentina se acercaron a consolarlo.

— Se suponía que la marca de la independencia de Alejandro esta ahí…. — Estados Unidos se heló al escuchar aquello. — … Alejandro esta muerto. M-Murió.

La sala, y la mente de cada uno de los presentes, fue un completo caos después de aquella confesión. Sobre todo, la de Estados Unidos de América.

 **[…]  
William: Nombre que utilizare para la representación de Texas.**

 **D. Luis Fernández-Cid de las Alas Pumariño: Embajador Extraordinario y Plenipotenciario del Reino de España en los Estados Unidos ó las cartas credenciales el 14 de febrero de 2014.**

 **Creo que así va la información, perdón si hay algún error.**

 **No sé utilizar bien el acento argentino, ni tampoco los de los demás latinos. Pido disculpas por ello.**

 **Otra cosa; los capítulos irán tomando su ritmo y tiempo. Se que casi nadie lee esto, pero realmente agradezco a aquellas personas que se molestan en hacerlo y aún más adoro a aquellas que dejan su comentario. Tal vez es por eso que aún no dejo de escribir por más rendido que este. En fin, muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. Se les quiere.**

 **Bien, creo que es todo. Nos vemos.**


	3. Llorar

Para una nación, algo como morir es técnicamente imposible. Ellos, siendo algo "especial" de lo cual dependen miles de vidas, se les había negado el derecho a morir. Fueran balas, fuego, veneno o incluso una bomba nuclear… Más de alguno había intentando aquello: ponerle fin a su vida. Pero por más que se desangraron, que convulsionaran o que rogaran por una muerte, simplemente seguían respirando. Las marcas de todo aquello desaparecían con facilidad, y su cuerpo seguía intacto, como si nunca hubiesen intentado algo contra sí mismos.

Se suponía que ellos no podían podían morir. Eran técnicamente inmortales: Su nación no vivía sin ellos, y ni ellos podían vivir sin su nación. Era una regla tan natural en ellos, que decir que un país había _muerto_ parecía una simple broma de muy mal gusto. Pero ya nadie parecía dudar de las lágrimas que derramaba España. Incluso Inglaterra se había sentido mal por ello.

Comenzó a sentir mareos repentinos, consecuencia de no haber estado preparado para tal noticia. Inglaterra se acercó hasta a él con un semblante preocupado, pero ni siquiera dejo que le tocase la manga de su chaqueta. Antes de que el británico pronunciara alguna palabra, Estados Unidos ya había salido a paso apresurado de la sala de Juntas, llegando en tiempo récord al elevador donde aplastó el botón "1" con cierta desesperación, conteniendo el aire hasta que las puertas se cerraron por completo, bloqueando de igual manera el fuerte llanto del Reino de España.

Dio un respiro profundo, el cual duró al menos diez segundos hasta que finalmente se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Entre cerro los ojos mientras esperaba a que el elevador llegara al último piso de aquel edificio, pero por cada piso que bajaba, parecía que tardaba una eternidad.

Ahora entendía el porque los ex-estados de México estaban tan insistentes en contactarse con él.

— _Is a lie…_ — quiso convencerse, pero ni así dejaba de temblar. Necesitaba confirmar que todo era una cruel, _**muy cruel**_ mentira del mundo. No lo pensó más y sacó de sus bolsillos su smartphone, encontrando con rapidez en su registro de llamadas el número telefónico de Texas, llevando el aparato a su oreja en cuanto presiono la teclita con el teléfono en verde.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

— _¿Dad?_ — la voz de un adolescente de Texas contestó. Por lo que Alfred escucho, tenia la nariz mormada. — _Oh god._ Estuve marcando toda la _fucking_ mañana…

A lo lejos, en lo fondo de la bocina del móvil, podía escuchar un débil llanto, cosa que preocupo inmediatamente a Estados Unidos.

— William, _please,_ dime que lo que ocurrió en _Mexico_ es mentira. — sin rodeos, sin nada. Fue directo al grano, lo cual recibió como premio el silencio de Texas al otro lado de la línea. El silencio, y ese pequeño pero reconocible llanto que también estaba del otro lado.

Al parecer William había suspirado. No supo si de resignación o si de tristeza. — ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— Eso no contesta a mi pregunta, **Texas.**

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿qué es una mentira? _God,_ Alfred. Es real. ¡Lo que te dijeron es cierto, por el amor de dios! — Oh, ahí estaba el carácter de un William enfadado. — **¡Mi papá Alejandro está muerto!**

. . . .

Colgó. No quiso saber nada más después de eso.

 _El sentimiento que tuvo fue uno muy similar al de aquel 11 de Septiembre del 2001._

[…]

" _¿Edward estaba contigo, cierto?"_

" _ **Si. Estuvo toda la mañana y al parecer pasará la noche aquí. Frederick y Andrew han ido por algo de cenar."**_

" _ **Y, ¿tú? ¿Donde estas?"**_

" _Solo quiero refrescar un poco mi mente, Will. No volveré hoy… Y tal vez tampoco mañana."_

" _ **Entiendo que estés afectado, Alfred. Después de todo, Alejandro era tu vecino con mayor influencia, ¿no?"**_

" _Whatever, tengo que irme."_

" … _**Okay. Have a good night, dad."**_

Una vez terminó de leer el mensaje de Texas, apagó su móvil completamente, respirando profundamente hasta que sintió sus pulmones llenos de aire. Exhalo, y tras eso, se recargo en el asiento de su automóvil buscando la posición perfecta para dormir.

Trato de mantener su mente fuera de todo el caos que tenía encima al momento de encender la radio, lo cual resulto ser de todo menos lo que buscaba.

"… **And in the latest international news, a young but important Mexican man was found dead this morning."** fue lo que pronuncio el hombre de la radio, causando una sensación de malestar en el estómago del joven país. Optó por volver a apagar la radio, quedando en la absoluta soledad y el completo silencio de una noche donde, al parecer, no pegaría el ojo.

Mantuvo su mirar azul en el techo de su coche, con el asiento reclinado hacia atrás y sus manos juntas en su torso. Pensaba de todo, pero a la vez en nada. Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en un solo jodido día: México, España, las llamadas de Texas y los sollozos de Nuevo México durante la llamada telefónica con su estado número 28. Ah, y también estaba aquella águila que había dejado junto a los demás países del G20. Desde el momento en el que vio a España preguntar por esa estúpida cicatriz, quiso llorar tal como lo hacía cuando era una simple Colonia británica. Más no se lo permitió, y se aguanto todo el llanto que el camino hasta el momento. Se suponía que era Estados Unidos de América, el "Héroe" de muchos, y los héroes no lloraban solo porque así.

o eso creía.

— _Damn it._ — con ambas manos restregó sus ojos, al sentir como unas estúpidas lágrimas querían caer. Se dio un par de vueltas de más, con los ojos cerrados queriendo que Morfeo lo tomara en su mundo, y así olvidarse por solo unas horas de todo. Pero era imposible, pues no sentía ganas de otra cosa que no fuera llorar.

Justamente antes de volver a intentar dormir, alguien golpeó la ventana de su coche, lo que provocó que rodara los ojos al oír que el golpe seguía insistentemente. Alzó la palanca lateral de su auto, haciendo que el asiento y su cuerpo se enderezaran, para después girar su cabeza a unos 180° grados.

— Ah caray, pensaba que estaba dormido, güero. — Pudo escuchar claramente el acento mexicano femenino en aquella señora. Se veía algo crecida (como de unos 40 a 50 años), cabello oscuro, piel morena, y una vestimenta digna de cualquier bella mexicana. Alfred bajo el vidrio con el botoncito de su puerta. — Mis disculpas, joven, pero me pareció extraño ver un auto como el suyo estacionado por aquí.

— Oh, perdón _miss._ — susurró, apenado. — Si usted desea puedo mover mi auto a otro lado…

— Uhm, no se preocupe. Solo qué, bueno, se me hizo extraño. — La mujer levantó sus hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. — ¿Porqué no va a algún hotel o a alguna posada? Conozco unas cuantas por aquí.

— No traigo demasiado dinero ahora mismo — respondió apenado, rascando de igual manera su nuca. — Salí demasiado apresurado de mi casa, y tuve que pagar un vuelo desde Washington a Texas.

Y así era: Después de la llamada con Texas, había tomado un vuelo desde Washington hasta el territorio de su "hijo mayor", donde había tomado su auto (que se lo había prestado a William) para después pasar por el puente que dividía a México y Estados Unidos.

— Vaya, yo siempre creía que los gringos cargaban su tarjetita o dinero a todos lados. — la señora rió, suspirando. — Normalmente los turistas como usted no vienen sin antes planear todo…

— … Lo sé, pero en mi caso, ocurrió una "emergencia", — esquivo la mirada curiosa de la mujer, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. — Un amigo mío falleció.

— Oh.

Alfred recargo sus manos en el volante, con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado. La Señora, aún ahí, hizo una mueca.

— Mi pésame, joven.

— _Don't worry…_

Jones pasó su mano por todo el volante, hasta que llegó a la zona de las llaves. Jugó con ellas unos segundos, y cuando finalmente se decidió a encender el auto, otra mano se posó sobre la suya. Levanto la mirada, y se encontró con la sonrisa maternal de aquella señora.

— Mijo, no puedes dormir como si nada en un lugar como este. Te pueden robar. Lo mejor sería que vinieras a mi casa. — El americano se sorprendió un poco por la propuesta. — Solo que tendrás que dormir en el suelo, pero con colchón. No sé si te agrade la idea.

— Eh, sí, sí. — asintió, agradecido. — muchas gracias, ehm…

— Soy Gabriela. Pero puedes decirme Gaby, güero.

— Muchas gracias, _miss_ Gaby. Puede llamarme Alfred.

 **[…]**

La casa de Gabriela, aquella señora que le había dado un lugar donde dormir por aquella noche, era tan simple pero también tan bonita que olvidaba por completo los lujos de su propio hogar. Una sala de color chocolate, un televisor en la misma, un comedor decorado con manteles del día de la independencia y varias cortinas con la misma temática. Incluso el pequeño perro que andaba por ahí tenia como un gorro del día nacional mexicano.

— Lamento si es poco, pero pus, las cosas están cabronas ahora. — Alfred negó, musitando un "No se preocupe" al adentrarse al hogar. — Pinche Peña Nieto, siempre chingandonos con todo. En fin. oye, Alfredo, ¿Y si mejor vas a arreglar en donde vas a dormir? Aun tengo que hacer la cena y pues, no creo que me de tiempo.

Jones asintió, riendo un poco ante las expresiones que la morena daba. Luego de escuchar las indicaciones por parte de ella, se encaminó hasta uno de los cuartos que estaba alejado de la sala. Cuando al fin encontró aquella puerta de Madera con un par de Posters de bandas americanas (Como lo eran Green Day o Panic! At the Disco), supo que aquella era la habitación donde dormiría. Abrió la puerta, haciendo que el polvo acumulado se esparciera al hacer el movimiento. Tosió un poco, y luego de eso, examino el lugar. Tal y como había dicho Gabriela, había un colchón en el suelo. Al fondo, pegado a la pared, había un viejo ropero, y al paralelo de este había un mueblecito con una televisión encima, también bañada en polvo.

Hizo una mueca, pero al mismo tiempo estaba curioso de todo lo que aquella habitación tenía. Sacudió el cobertor que tenía el colchón encima, lo volvió a acomodar e hizo un par de cosas más. Así fue hasta que Gabriela se había acercado a él, diciéndole que la cena estaba preparada y que podía pasar.

Se le hizo no ver a nadie en la mesa. Solo había dos platos llenos de chila… ¿Chilacuiles? O algo así. Supuso que uno era de él, así que tomo asiento después de que la morena lo hiciera.

— Espero que sepas comer chile, chamaco. — burlona dijo aquello, haciendo que Alfred riese.

— Un poco, pero esto parece muy bueno. Gracias por la cena.

Y dijo la verdad, pues a las cuatro probadas ya tenía la nariz roja. Si que aún no se acostumbraba a los diferentes tipos de Chile que te ofrecía México.

…

De solo recordar "México", se sintió mal.

— Oye, güerito, te pusistes hasta más blanco. — Gabriela se limpio con una servilleta, dejando el cubierto de lado mientras veía con una ceja alzada al invitado. — ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Con rapidez, Jones sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos negativos. — Perdón. Solo recordaba un poco. — volvió a llevar un poco del platillo mexicano a su boca, intentando no quejarse del ardor en ella. — … ¿Usted vive sola? —

Gabriela asintió, sin mirarle. — Así es. Mi esposo se fue hace unos tres o dos años.

— Y… ¿No tiene hijos?

— Tuve uno. Un varoncito. — sonrió. — Pero falleció hace cuatro años.

Alfred casi se atraganta al escuchar aquello. Golpeó su pecho suavemente, intentando procesar la información dada. — E-Eh, lamento haber p-preguntando…

— Nah, no te preocupes. De hecho, el cuarto que estas ocupando, era de él. — confesó mientras tomaba el vaso lleno de agua de Jamaica. Alfred le observó con la boca entreabierta. — Pero no te preocupes, no me molesta que la utilices. — tomo un trago del agua y luego volvió a hablar. — Ni tampoco me molesta hablar de eso. Fue difícil, pero al fin de cuentas pude superarlo.

— Wow, eso es ser…

— ¿Fuerte? Ni tanto. — rió bajito, esta vez haciendo de lado el plato de Chilaquiles. — Hay veces donde quisiera morir, pero luego pienso en mi pequeño y en lo mucho que le falto por vivir.

— ¿Cual era su edad?

— Catorce recién cumplidos.

Alfred no sabia que decir.

— Cuando escuche que uno de tus amigos había fallecido, no evité recordarme hace años atrás, justo en la reciente muerte de mi hijo. — Gabriela suspiro. — Luego de eso mi esposo me abandono. No supe que paso con él. De hecho, creo que me importa poco… Si tanto me quería, hubiese estado conmigo en todas las buenas y en todas las malas. —

Estados Unidos recordó la Guerra de 1846.

— Pero en fin… Tuve que aprender a no tener a mi hijo, ni tampoco tener a mi esposo a mi lado. — sonrió con tristeza y cerró los ojos. — … Alfred, ¿puedo darte un consejo?

El nombrado asintió.

— Nosotros tenemos la creencia de que cuando alguien muere, es incluso mucho más feliz de lo que fue en vida. Por eso mismo, celebramos nuestro tradicional "Dia de muertos". — el tono que utilizó fue calmado, pero muy lindo. — Si realmente te duele lo que sucede, no trates de hacerte el fuerte porque eso hace que duela más. Desahogate, y verás que sentirás al menos un peso menos en ti.

Alfred no dio comentario alguno. Simplemente volvió a comer sin mirar a la mujer. Cuando termino de cenar agradeció con simpleza la comida, para luego irse al cuarto que se le había asignado.

Se quitó los zapatos, su chamarra y sus gafas, notando que estas últimas estaban un poco quebradas. Lanzó un profundo suspiro, dejándose caer al colchón en el suelo. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, recordando las últimas palabras que había tenido en la cena. «Desahogate», una palabra que pudo mover varios sentimientos en su pecho luego de que su anfitriona la pronunciara.

Los ojos le empezaron a picar nuevamente, y su labio ya empezaba a temblar un poco, indicando que ya no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más el nudo en su garganta.

Se abrazó a la almohada, enterrando suavemente su rostro en ella. Poco a poco, las gota saladas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, al igual que sus hombros empezaron a temblar, dejando salir el primer sollozo que, durante la noche, se convertirían en largos y más significativos.

" _Los héroes si lloran, Alfred. Ellos también son humanos."_

Llorar, eso fue lo que hizo el resto de la noche.

 **[…]**

 **William: Nombre utilizado a Texas.**

 **Edward: Nombre utilizado a Nuevo México.**

 **Andrew: Nombre utilizado a California.**

 **Frederick: Nombre utilizado a Arizona.**

 **Estos nombres no me pertenecen. Los saque desde un ask Usa-mex de Tumblr. Créditos a sus respectivos autor s.**

 **Así es, el capitulo trato de Alfred. Posiblemente el que siga se centre más en España y los latinos. Al igual que hablara más de Alejandro y su funeral.**

 **El capítulo iba a ser subido ayer, pero me cortaron la luz debido a lo del terremoto y el huracán que toco tierra ayer. Espero que todos ustedes se encuentren bien. Mis mejores deseos a todos.**

 **antes de continuar, unas palabras para mi bello país:**

 **Querido México, si pudiste salir del Terremoto del 85, ¿Crees que no podrás salir de este? Eres un país fuerte, del cual has salido más de alguna vez por ti solo. Mantente fuerte. Eres fuerte y una gran nación también.**

 **Te adoro, mi México.**

 **«07-08.09.17. Terremoto de 8,5 grados afecta la mayor parte del país de México».**

 **PD: muchísimas gracias por los reviews y esas personas que dan favorito o follow. De verdad, gracias.**


	4. Funeral

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece. Los países latinos tampoco, ni mucho menos los ex estados de México que se mencionan en el cap. Créditos a Himayura Hidekaz, la comunidad de Latín Hetalia y a las autoras del Ask UsaMex en Tumblr.**

 **Que comience el capítulo.**

 **[…]**

— ¿Deberíamos… hacerle algo de comer? ¡Churros, o algo! —

— No creo que sea buena… Ni siquiera se atreve a comer la paella que hicimos. —

— ¡Ni tampoco se ha comido los tomates que he comprado! Esto va de mal en peor...—

Cuando la puerta se abrió, aquellas voces que antes habían hablado quedaron en silencio absoluto, con su vista curiosa sobre la persona que había entrado al lugar. Romano, el autor de dicha acción, lanzo un suspiro con pesadez, pasando una mano por todo su cabello.

— ¿Ahora que hacen? _Cazzo,_ deberían dejarlo en paz… No les abrirá la puerta por más que lo intenten. — las palabras del sureño hicieron que el ánimo de todos decayera, lo cual solo logró sacarle una mueca a Romano. — Es mejor que vayan a dormir. Mañana iremos directamente a la Ciudad de México para encontrarnos con los demás.

Catalina, Miguel y Martín solo lograron dar un suspiro, atinando a asentir ante la sugerencia (casi orden) de Italia. Los tres países se levantaron del suelo para limpiar sus prendas, despidiéndose de Lovino para que cada uno entrase a su habitación de aquel hotel correspondiente.

Al encontrarse finalmente sólo, pasó una mano por todo su rostro cansado. Miro la bolsa que venía cargando entre sus manos, con el logotipo del lugar donde compro aquello: Oxxo.*

Dio un vistazo rápido a las puertas del lugar, y luego, observó aquella que compartía con Antonio: 521. Se mordió el labio al recordar lo fatal que se veía el españolete de mierda antes y durante el viaje que tuvieron desde Washington hasta al puerto de Veracruz, donde habían quedado de verse con Cuba, Puerto Rico, República Dominicana y Haiti. La mayoría de los países relacionado a México ya estaban en la capital del País, y otros ya estaban en camino para lo que se supondría sería el Funeral de Alejandro Pérez Sánchez, un mexicano de 22 años que había muerto una noche antes. A solo días de su cumpleaños.

El viento golpeó su rostro, sacándole de su transe y recordando que debía volver con España.

Golpeo tres veces la puerta, esperando a que el ibérico respondiese algo. No lo logró, por lo que optó entrar aún sin el consentimiento del otro. La escena que se encontró… bueno, no era tan diferente a como había dejado todo cuando fue a la Tienda, pero entrar a un lugar donde estuviese Carriedo y no hubiese ruido… era algo extraño. Mucho a decir verdad.

La representación de España estaba ahí, arrinconado sobre la cama de sábanas verdes, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas cuales mantenía abrazadas hacía su pecho. Aquel que conociese al Ibérico, estuviese jurando que aquél era un impostor del mismo.

— Tus hijos estaban ahí afuera. — anunció sin muchas ganas, dejando la bolsa de plástico sobre el burosito que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Luego de eso, se dirigió al tocador que tenía un enorme espejo y una repisa junto, tomando un par de objetos como fue una de las toallas, su cepillo de dientes, pasta dental y el acondicionador de cabello. Por el espejo, observaba al mayor, esperando algún tipo de movimiento desu parte. — ¿Tampoco quisistes cenar hoy, bastardo? Sigue así y quedarás aún más horrible de lo que eres.

Nada. Antonio parecía que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

— _maledizione,_ al menos dí algo, _Spagna._ —

Y el silencio se prolongó aún más. Lovino, cansado de lo que consideraba una actitud "infantil" por parte de Antonio, soltó un gruñido dirigiéndose al baño de la habitación, dispuesto a tomar una larga ducha para calmar todos sus nervios. Sin embargo, justo antes de poder pasar por la puerta y encerrarse un buen rato, Carriedo reaccionó con rapidez saltando de la cama para tomar la mano del italiano, lo que provocó que ambos casi cayesen por los movimientos bruscos. Romano dió un respingo y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ahora no me vas a dejar bañarme?

Antonio no respondió, lo que provocó que Lovino se enfadase aún más. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero se trago todas sus palabras cuando unas palabras salieron de los labios del español.

— N-No q-quiero quedarme s-s-solo…

Unas palabras demasiado **dolidas** , a decir verdad.

— Quiero pensar que todo es un sueño, — Antonio sorbió su nariz. Lovino notó los ojos rojos y llorosos de él. — porque se supone que esto es un error. A-Ale sigue vivo, p-porque nosotros no p-podemos morir… ¿C-Cierto?

Italia del Sur tragó saliva, y tomó al español por ambos lados de su rostro. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso, por lo cual sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí.

— No. Claro que no podemos hacerlo. Morir es algo que no se nos regalo… Y tampoco entiendo porque Alejandro pudo lograrlo. — intentó que la voz no le temblara. Hablar de México era solamente un dolor en ambos corazones. — No hay nada que se pueda cambiar, _Spagna._

— P-Pero… — intento hablar. Ya había empezado a derramar las lágrimas que se juraba reprender.

— Lo siento Antonio, pero no puedes pasarte toda la vida lamentandote por esto… — Lovino se mordió el labio. Si en años pasados era el Español quien le daba su hombro para llorar, era su turno de devolverle el favor. — Pero si quieres llorar… adelante. No me moveré de aquí hasta que termines de hacerlo.

No fue necesario que lo dijera dos veces, pues antes de que dijera algo más o que se arrepintiera de lo dicho, España ya se había lanzado contra su cuerpo, dejando salir sonoros sollozos junto a enormes lágrimas de sus ojos. Podría compararlo con la imagen de algún niño al cual estarían regañando por haber perdido algún juguete. Por si aquello fuese poco, el llanto de Antonio le contagio, así que por más fuerte que intentó mostrarse, término juntándose en el sentimiento de dolor del otro.

Era raro, pero si: también estaba llorando por la muerte de Alejandro. De ese pequeño mocoso con el cual solía pelearse, el cual le llevaba los mejores tomates de su tierra, y con el cual solía molestar de vez en cuando a Antonio.

Estaba llorando por alguien a quien, en algún momento de su vida, consideró _su hijo._

Antonio soltaba pequeñas palabras hundidas en llanto, pero las que más comprendía eran aquellas que imploraban perdón. Palabras que expresaban el lamento de no haber cumplido con algo, y ese algo era una **promesa** hecha desde 1521. La promesa que le había hecho al viejo y herido Imperio Azteca justo antes de morir.

" — _Él es mi mayor tesoro. Mi único y hermoso nieto… El que me llena de orgullo. —"_ recordar la vieja y ronca voz potente del imperio era una daga más clavada en su sentimental corazón. _"— Cuida de él, hombre blanco, ya que yo no pude cumplir mi misión y pronto mis dioses me llevaran con ellos. Cuida de mi pequeño Mēxihco, y haz que sus alas crezcan para que esté listo para volar."_

Con volar ¿Se refería a ser independiente? ¿Por eso era que Alejandro había luchado por su libertad? Eran preguntas las cuales dolían al no tener una respuesta. Él siempre quiso tenerlo bajo su mando para cuidarlo, más su pueblo y su gente comenzó a aprovecharse de la tierra de su _hijo._

Tal vez solo había logrado la parte de hacer volar al niño, pero había fallado en haberlo cuidarlo.

Eso era lo que dolía: No cumplir la promesa que había pactado antes de la muerte del Imperio Azteca. Si él estuviese vivo… ¿Como hubiera sido su reacción?

 **«El hubiera no existe, Antonio.»**

 **. . . . . .**

Fuera de aquella habitación llena de sentimientos, aquella bella ave posaba sobre el barandal del patio. Su pecho inflado con orgullo, y sus ojos posados sobre la puerta de madera.

— _Abuelito, ¿Crees que ellos estarán bien?_

— _Claro que si, mi niño. Han vivido cosas peores a esto._

— _Eso esperó, abuelito. ¡Vamos a comer un rico Tamal!_

— _Mhm, esta bien, Mēsihko._

 **[…]**

México había desaparecido un dos de septiembre, fue encontrado un tres de septiembre, y estaba por ser "enterrado" aquel cuatro de Septiembre. Las personas mexicanas no entendían el porque de repente se había declarado luto nacional, siendo que varias de ellas mantenían un buen humor producto de la entrada de su queridisimo mes patrio. Varios ciudadanos expresaban con ignorancia que aquello se trataba de una "Cortina de Humor" del gobierno, sin saber que la representación de su bello país ya ni existía en aquel mundo.

Sin embargo, eso no quito que varias personas de tercera edad junto a alguno que otro adulto se presentarán en la residencia de los Pinos, lugar donde un enorme moño negro decoraba la entrada y muchas representaciones de países presenciaban el ambiente tenso del Presidente Mexicano con los demás políticos.

Países como China, Rusia, Japón, España, Italia y Alemania se mantenían al margen del todo. A veces musitaban alguna palabra, pero ninguna era dicha con demasiado animo a decir verdad. Alfred, quien había llegado en la madrugada de aquel día, estaba del otro lado de la sala Presidencial; Sostenía un café calientito del cual salia un poco de humo, y su mirada azulada estaba clavada sobre el blanco suelo de la habitación. Su presidente actual aún no llegaba a aquel evento, por lo cual se encontraba solo todavía.

Levanto un poco la mirada, analizando a cada uno de los presentes con lentitud:

Rusia y China se encontraban sobre un lado del mueble. Ninguno hablaba. De vez en cuando daban un sorbo a sus respectivas bebidas (Uno era té y otro era Vodka).

Alemania, la ex nación de Prusia y Japón… ¿Qué decir? Quien se veía más afectado era Japón. Las ojeras bajo sus párpados lo delataban todo, aunque debía aceptar que los dos hermanos no se quedaban atrás tampoco.

Latinos… Ellos estaba en silencio.

Por último: España y ambas Italia. Era más que obvio quien se veía con exageradas ojeras y el rostro totalmente cansado, ¿no?

¿Qué podía decir? A él también le había afectado. A sus _**hijos**_ igual. Pero, aunque le doliese admitir, el más y más afectado ante todo aquello era España. No podría comparar el dolor de perder un vecino a el dolor de haber perdido un hijo. Una ex colonia a la cual quiso sobre todo.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, haciendo que la melodía de Fábrica se presentará y captará la atención de unos pocos. Se levantó con rapidez, viendo de igual manera el nombre de contacto antes de poder contestar.

— ¿ _Hello_? — expresó mientras se encaminaba a la salida, pues no quería captar la atención por una vez en su vida. Esperó paciente a que Texas, quien le había marcado, contestase la línea.

— … **Dad, no soy William. Soy Edward.**

¿Nuevo México? ¿Qué hacía con el celular de William?

— **Solo quería avisarte que tal vez no lleguemos al funeral de** _ **Papá.**_ **Nuestro vuelo se retraso dos horas y… Bueno, William no se encontraba en condiciones para hablar.**

— _Why?_ ¿Le ocurrió algo?

— **Tuvo una… Crisis. —** aquello alertó a Alfred. **— Ambos la tuvimos, pero la suya fue más fuerte. Fedi y yo tuvimos que sostenerlo mientras Andy le inyectaba un calmante. Ahora él está despierto pero no quiere hablar…**

Alfred tragó saliva. Se sentía impotente por la situación de sus hijos. — _D-Dont worry._ ¿Y tú? ¿Como estas?

— … _**I'm fine.**_ **Ayer me deshice de mucha carga emocional, pero no sé si pueda decir lo mismo de Will. Ya sabes por que, supongo.**

"Guerra de Independencia" fue el pensamiento cruzado por la mente de Alfred.

— **Nos iremos con el tío Matthew. Al parecer tomará el mismo avión que nosotros. —** paro. **— Tengo que colgar, papá. Iremos a dejar nuestras maletas**.

— Esta bien… _Call me later, ok?_

— _**Yes.**_ **Nos vemos en un rato.**

Sin decir palabras de más, la llamada finalizó. Después de esto, volvió a guardar su móvil, alzando la mirada para ver el exterior de la residencia. Le pareció hermoso ver como aquella gente que en un pasado interactuó con México, con Alejandro, estaban ahí, dando rezos para que el alma -si es que poseían una- del Mexicano descansará en paz. Y, aunque la gente que estaba ahí con una velita en mano no era demasiada, habían arreglos florales (desde pequeños hasta enormes) por todo el patio.

Ahí noto la diferencia entre el cómo las personas amaban a su _país_ y como las personas amaban el _territorio_ del país.

— Hey, bastardo oxigenado, — Romano, detrás suyo, capto su atención en cuanto coloco una mano sobre su hombro. Volteó rápido, esperando a que el Italiano continuará con su frase. — entra de una vez. El Presidente de México quiere dar un anuncio a todos nosotros.

Asintió, mientras que ambos tomaban camino de regreso a la enorme sala. En cuanto entro, las representaciones humanas de los latinos voltearon a verle, unos con coraje, otros con tristeza y finalmente unos con indiferencia. Otros, como Cuba y Venezuela -quien de milagro estaba ahí-, ocultaban sus ganas de querer matar al norteamericano. Sentían que aquel idiota tenia _mucho_ que ver con la muerte de su hermano.

El rubio, por su parte, ignoró por completo aquello. No tenia las suficientes ganas para estar peleando con aquellos representantes… No quería y no debía hacerlo por respeto al, ¿alma?, de Alejandro; Finalmente se colocó al lado de Romano y Japón, con las manos a los costados y un semblante para nada alegre. Los pasos resonaron en la sala, y el presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos dio a conocer su presencia. Junto a él, venían lo que se hacían llamar "Diputados".

Todos estaban en silencio, hasta que Enrique Peña Nieto decidió hablar.

— Lo lamento mucho. Esto ha sido que nos ha impactado mucho a todos nosotros. La gente que conocía a Alejandro está ahí afuera por él, y los demás siguen confundidos por el repentino Luto Nacional que se ha dado a conocer en televisión.

— ¿Porqué no dejan entrar a la gente de ahí afuera? Ellos también merecen estar aquí. — La voz de China hablo por todos, logrando que el mexicano suspirase con pesadez.

— Muchos periodistas están rodeando el lugar. Si hacemos que toda la gente entre, alguno de ellos se colaría y escucharía el tema que tengo que tratar con ustedes. Descubrirán sus identidades y se desataría pánico con confusión.

Chile bufo. — Claro, weon. Como siempre, al pueblo se le oculta todo. — cruzados de brazos y vestido de negro, ahí estaba José Manuel. — Espera, ¿de que tema quereí' hablar, po'?

Algo de eso captó la atención de España.

— Es algo delicado, por lo que de verdad necesito su atención y nada de reclamos hasta que terminemos de hablar. — Uno de los hombres que venían con el Presidente habló. — Aunque preferimos que ningún reclamo o grito salga después de esto.

Todos se miraron entre si, para después asentir lentamente. España seguía atento a todo lo que decían los superiores mexicanos.

— Nos quedamos sin un representante para nuestro país. Y, creo que ustedes conocen como es este "juego", por si así llamarlo, ¿cierto? — nadie respondió. — Si no encontramos un representante pronto, todo puede complicarse por aquí.

— Alejandro nos hablaba de muchas cosas sobre ustedes. Algunas buenas y otras malas, pero siempre comentaba algo de ustedes. — Enrique habló, aclarándose la garganta. — Por alguna razón, nos hablaba mucho sobre una situación como la que estamos pasando… Así que siempre nos decía la misma cosa en cada junta de gobierno.

— _Maldizione,_ ¿Pueden darse prisa? — Romano chasqueo la lengua, fastidiado por el tanto misterio que aquellos _bastardos_ ponian para algo como aquello.

— Lo que queremos decir es que, posiblemente Alejandro haya cometido suicidio. — Japón, España, Romano y Estados Unidos dieron un respingo de sorpresa.

— ¿Q-Qué están diciendo? — Alemania habló, mientras Italia del Norte se escondía detrás de él musitando un "ve" muy triste. — ¿Como es que México pudo haber cometido…?

— Eso no es todo. — Peña Nieto paro un instante. — Alejandro, aclaraba en cada junta que si alguna vez él desapareciese o muriese, no quería que su territorio se quedara a la deriva. Por lo cual, podemos decir que dejó a un encargado para que cuidase nuestro país.

Nadie dijo nada. Kiku decidió hablar con valor.

— ¿... De quién se trata?

Enrique dio la respuesta más inesperada de todas. Alfred estaba sorprendido, y los demás solo volteaban a verle sin creer las palabras anteriormente dichas por el Presidente de México.

" _Se trata de los Estados Unidos de América"._

 **[…]**

 **Oxxo: es algo así como una cadena de minisupers súper famosas en México. En cada esquina te puedes encontrar uno.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Quisieran un nuevo representante de México o no? Solo eso. De ustedes depende la ruta de esto.**

 **Lamento no poder centrarme mucho en los latinos, pero no tengo mucho contacto de gente de otros países :( así que se me complica un poco. También mis disculpas por no haber publicado antes, pero como sabrán, han ocurrido muchas catástrofes en México… Demasiadas, y muy feas. No me gusta hablar de esto porque siento que voy a empezar a llorar, pero en fin. La escuela también me esta consumiendo, y dentro de poco empezaré prácticas, por lo cual solo tendré un 10% de mi tiempo libre. Espero que comprendan.**

 **Aclarando unas cosas más: Alejandro si se suicidio, pero la razón es posible que la ponga más adelante. El águila que ha aparecido en la capítulos anteriores no es México, si no, es más como una mascota que aparece de vez en cuando. Como un símbolo, y también era la mejor amiga (aparte de la Catrina) de México. Y… Los demás luego lo hablare.**

 **¿Les agrado el capítulo? el próximo hablara del "porque" el territorio mexicano pasará a estar bajo el control Estado Unidense, sin la necesidad de ser territorio del mismo. ¿Dudas? No olviden dejarlas en los comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Y una vez más, espero les haya agradado el capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima!**


	5. Valor

" _Estados Unidos de América"._

La frase resonaba como si de eco se tratase dentro de su mente, entrando en un estado de Shock inmediato en cuanto la frase había terminado de salir de los labios del Presidente Mexicano. La mayoría de los países (si no, eran todos) presentes en el lugar lo veían con sorpresa, intercambiando mirada con Peña Nieto quien mantuvo una postura de total seriedad aunque no miraba directamente a las naciones. Por un momento quiso hablar, pero alguién más le había ganado la palabra. En este caso fue China.

— ¿Usted está bromeando, cierto? — Yao intentó mantener la calma, pero simplemente no podía con la impresión. — ¿Dejar a México con Estados Unidos? ¿Es que acaso le amenazaron o qué?

— Nada de eso. Fueron deseos que Alejandro expresaba libremente y sin miedo alguno. —

— Entonces Alejandro estaba loco.

Después de aquello, no escuchó nada más. Estaba sumergido en su mente, en sus pensamientos, en sus preguntas. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿porqué Alejandro había decidió aquello? ¿Por qué, de entre todos los países amigos que tenía, había decidido dejarle su territorio a **Amierdica**? De verdad que ya no entendía nada. Buscó con la mirada a Alfred, y al encontrarlo notó que se había puesto pálido, sin reaccionar a los llamados de los demás.

— … ¿Porqué a él? — había murmurado, por lo cual no captó la atención de nadie. Pero, en cuanto se levanto de golpe y alzó su rostro, dejando ver sus orbes esmeralda totalmente rojos e hinchados, todos le miraron. — ¿Porqué al estúpido que le robó más de medio territorio? ¿Acaso fue un acuerdo entre ustedes? — tragó saliva, temblando. — ¿Ustedes… Tenían todo planeado?

Romano le tomo del brazo, intentando calmarlo. Entendía lo rara que era la situación, pues nadie se tragaba el cuento de que un chico tan alegre como lo era Alejandro fuese capaz de cometer suicidio y de paso dejarle toda su riqueza a manos del hombre que le había traicionado y robado. Y, por poco creíble que fuera aquello, de alguna forma sabía que era verdad.

Solo que España aún no entendía nada de aquello, y le dolía.

— ¿Su territorio… a mi? — fue el turno de Alfred para murmurar, llevando una mano a su frente sin ver un punto exacto. — ¿Pasar todo el territorio mexicano a Estados Unidos…?

— ¡Me niego a eso! — Antonio gritó, comenzando el alboroto. — ¡La corona española se niega a pasar el territorio de México a los Estados Unidos de América! ¡No voy a dejar que ese crío británico tenga todo el territorio de Alejandro! — gruñó enfurecido, avanzando con la intención de abalanzarse contra Alfred pero fue detenido por sus demás hijos latinoamericanos.

— ¡Antonio, tranquilo! — Colombia y Venezuela le había tomado del brazo, mientras asustadas decían aquello. — ¡No cometas una locura!

— ¡Toño, por favor! — Miguel, Julio y Francisco le sostenían por el torso, poniendo la mayor fuerza que podían.

— ¡Respira y tranquilízate, España! ¡No hay que provocar problemas! — Paraguay, Uruguay, Argentina y Chile sostenían, todos juntos, el otro brazo de Antonio. Todos ellos conocían la fuerza de España cuando estaba enfurecido… Fueron parte de sus primeras experiencias como Colonias Españolas.

Romano también se había acercado con la intención de ayudar, alegando que debía calmarse si quería que todo saliera bien; Por otra parte, Alfred seguía sin reaccionar a las amenazas verbales del ex Imperio, pues su mente estaba sumergida en un profundo lago de pensamientos que iban y venían rápidamente. Momentos con Alejandro venían a él, y más sin embargo, en ninguno de ellos la _ex_ representación mexicana había mencionado pasar su territorio a él.

Antes de que Antonio se librara de los brazos de sus demás hijos, Peña Nieto comenzó a hablar con la intención de aclarar las cosas. — Señor España, comprendo su enojo en estos momentos, pero también necesito que usted nos comprenda. — al notar que la mirada de fuego española se posó sobre él, tragó saliva. — Estados Unidos fue nuestra mejor opción.

— ¿Y porqué? ¿Porqué no mejor darle el territorio a España? ¿qué es lo que tiene _Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika_ que no tenga Toño? — pregunto con brazos cruzados Gilbert, con tono ácido y totalmente en desacuerdo con los términos de los superiores.

— … Una mejor posición en varios sentidos.

 _Touché._

— Nuestro país es algo… Inestable. Y poco a poco va empeorando. Dejarlo a cargo de un País del cual ya estuvimos bajo su dominio y que marcó demasiado en la historia sería un tema muy delicado con los ciudadanos. Aunque con Estados Unidos sería igual… — paró un momento. — Pero, si analizamos la situación actual de España y la de Estados Unidos, hay una gran diferencia. El Reino de España esta teniendo varios conflictos tanto internos como externos, sin olvidar los ataques terroristas que han estado ocurriendo últimamente. Estados Unidos también los ha tenido, no voy a negarlo, pero en términos políticos y económicos… Es más de confianza.

Ciertamente, nadie podría contradecir aquello. Alfred siempre ha sido un hijo de puta con aires de grandeza desde que empezó a ser una de las Potencias mundiales de la era moderna, pero no podían negar que el mismo rubio los había sacado de muchas… o al menos a la mayoría.

— Tenemos que dar nuestro anuncio antes de que algo más suceda. Así que, señor Jones… Usted tiene la última palabra.

Ser una nación trae muchas responsabilidades. Ser una nación independiente trae el doble de responsabilidades…

Pero, ¿Cuando se ha escuchado de alguien que sea doble nación? Posiblemente Alemania entrara en ese término, pero al fin y al cabo, el que alguna vez fue territorio de Prusia pasó a ser Alemán, por lo cual solo fue un sólo país. Pero él, olvidando que era Estados Unidos de América o que era un representante de País, no quería cargar con aquello. Si, ya hubo una vez en la que le quitó el territorio a México… Le quitó a sus _**hijos.**_ ¿Ahora le iba a quitar todo el territorio? Eso era cruel.

No podía aceptar, pero tampoco podía dejar que lo que alguna vez fue territorio Azteca desapareciera poco a poco…

" _Los héroes deben sacrificarse en algunas ocasiones"._

— Esta bien. — No sintió temor de la mirada de España o de los sonidos de sorpresa de los Latinos. Simplemente suspiro y bajo la mirada, asintiendo. — _I will take care of the country…_

Por ahora.

[…]

Para cuando recibió la llamada de Canadá anunciando su llegada, fue el primero en alejarse de la residencia presidencial para manejar hasta el aeropuerto de la capital, lugar donde sin mucha dificultad logró visualizar a su hermano junto a sus hijos.

El primero en abalanzarse contra él fue California, y por más que le pidió con dulzura de se que apartara de él para que pudiese ir por sus otros hermanos, no le hizo caso. Resignado, decidió quedarse ahí hasta que su hijo menor optó por darle paso a sus demás hermanos.

El segundo en recibirlo en un abrazo, siendo raro de su parte, fue Arizona. El más tranquilo de la familia se notaba miedoso, triste, algo no tan característico de Frederick. Igual que con California, le dio un fuerte y dulce abrazo que no duro mucho. Le revolvió el cabello, a lo que Fedi le dedico una leve sonrisa.

Cuando le tocó recibir a Nuevo México quiso llorar. Edward era la viva de imagen de Alejandro -a excepción de los ojos azules-, por lo que dolía verlo ahí. Sacudió su cabeza, envolviendo a su Estado en un cálido gesto que lo hizo lagrimear por breves instantes. Sin embargo, con el dorso de su mano limpió las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, y respiro profundamente, apartándose de Alfred con gentileza. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, haciendo que volteara a ver al mayor de sus hijos quien estaba apartado de todo. Se quedo estático, para después reaccionar.

William… Casi nunca había demostrado una personalidad paternal con él. Si mal no lo recordaba, la única vez que había demostrado tal atención fue cuando le ayudo a independizarse para continuamente hacerlo parte de su territorio, siendo técnicamente una "Fachada" de ello. Sin embargo, le tenía cariño, ya que después de todo había sido su primer hijo: el que tenía sus rasgos físicos pero el carácter de México.

Texas fue quien vivió mayor tiempo con México, posiblemente era por eso que se montaba a simple vista lo afectado que estaba.

— Will… — Alfred musitó, mientras se acercaba al mencionado. Le dedico una sonrisa, esperando a que la expresión triste y deprimida del menor cambiara a su típica sonrisa "Cowboy". — _Are you tired?_ Ed me contó que tuvistes una crisis… ¿Quieres dormir? ¿Algo? — no obtuvo respuesta, cosa que le puso nervioso. — ¿Esta bien si te abrazo, _son?_

Un asentimiento silencioso que fue continuado por el primer gesto de dos almas destrozadas buscando el consuelo en brazos de alguien que no era. Buscando la misma calidez de la misma persona que los había dejado. William, o como le había puesto Alejandro, Guillermo, buscaba ser fuerte. Alfred también.

Pero solo eran dos niños que jugaban a ser los héroes de los demás cuando ni siquiera se podían salvar a sí mismos.

Canadá se ofreció a manejar, para que así su hermano estuviese más con sus Estados. Nadie se negó, así que el único que iba en la parte delantera del auto fue Matthew.

Para cuando llegaron nuevamente a la residencia de los pinos, habían más personas de las que Alfred había notado antes de ir al aeropuerto. Los arreglos florales aumentaron de igual forma… Los llantos también. Tuvieron que entrar con cautela a Los Pinos, lo cual lograron de cierta manera.

La sala fue decorada de un enorme cuadro. El margen de este era de madera tallada y barnizada, hecho a mano. La imagen demostraba tres cosas: la primera era la imagen de la bandera mexicana, repartida en sus tres simbólicos colores. La segunda, era el águila real sosteniendo la serpiente con firmeza, pero el plumaje de la misma era poco. La tercera fue una frase que llegó a su corazón:

" _El Caer del Águila"._

Nadie pudo comparar la mezcla de llanto que tenían William y España en ese momento. Uno sollozaba por arrepentimiento, el otro por dolor. Uno era el hijo, y el otro era el padre. Eran nieto y abuelo. Y, aún así, no encontraban consuelo en si mismos.

— Al, — Canadá le llamó en voz baja, tocando su hombro. — Me acaban de confirmar los rumores. ¿Como piensas hacerte cargo de dos países a la vez?

— Yo… _I don't know._ — escupió con sinceridad, bajando la mirada. — Pero… Debo hacerlo. Lo tengo que hacer, Matt. — vio a su mellizo, intentando no quebrarse ahí. — Se lo debo a Alejandro, Mattie.

Canadá no tuvo más opción que asentir y abrazar a su hermano. — Esta bien, Al. Yo te ayudare con eso… Entonces, ¿México dejara de ser… México?

— … No. Su territorio seguirá siendo el mismo. Seguirá llamándose México.

— Y… ¿Crees que tu Jefe esté de acuerdo?

— Lo esté o no, yo di mi palabra. — hablo con firmeza. — Y ni Trump cambiara eso. Nadie lo hará.

Estaba decidido.

México seguiría siendo México. Estados Unidos únicamente le ayudaría en economía y política… No sería territorio Estadounidense.

[…]

Aquella águila revoloteaba sobre los bellos y naturales paisajes que cubrían las mayores partes de las ciudades. Cerros, colinas, árboles, arbustos. El ave volaba al compás del poco viento, y después de un rato, bajó del cielo para acomodarse sobre la rama de un árbol.

Dispuesta a dormir, poco a poco bajo los párpados, pero algo le hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Fue un presentimiento, pero se trataba de uno que solamente había tenido una vez.

Abrió sus alas maltratadas, y comenzó su poco y corto viaje dentro de aquel ecosistema espeso en árboles. Su pequeño corazón palpitaba de emoción sin quererlo, lo que causaba que su aleteo fuese más y más rápido.

Sintió que tenía que detenerse en cuanto llego a un gran y viejo árbol. La luz de la luna pegaba en su tronco, resaltando la corteza del mismo. Se detuvo frente a el árbol, observando en silencio la escena.

De pronto, escucho un sonido. El sonido de un débil llanto.

 **[…]**

 **Y si. Ahí termina el capitulo de hoy. Lamento que sea corto.**

 **Respondiendo dudas de los comentarios:**

 **Marcy H.S:** Exactamente. Tengo el Headcanon donde el Águila fue uno de los regalos que Azteca le dio a México, por lo que técnicamente es especial. Algo así como Kumajirou y Canadá.

 **Seiryu Hiro:** Es muy posible. Teniendo en cuenta que su amiga es la Catrina y de nuestras creencias de Día de Muertos… Lo dejare en un 70% de respuesta afirmativa.

 **Para los demás, creo que su duda con respecto del "Porqué USA" queda aclarada en este capítulo. Pero si no es así, igual, pueden ponerlo en los comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por dejar Reviews, la verdad es que no creo que sea tan triste esto, pero ustedes me dicen todo lo contrario, jaja~.**

 **Y… Confirmado, habrá un nuevo representante. Espero que lo que vaya a poner no les desagrade, pero igual, son libres de seguir o dejar el fic. Acepto de todo xD.**

 **Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Ya inicié mis prácticas y la empresa que me toco es demasiado estricta, apenas tengo tiempo de respirar y recuperar me en tareas y proyectos los fines de semana. Pido mis disculpas si no es lo que esperaban.**

 **Próximamente veremos el lado paternal de España y Romano, igual que los lados protectores de los Latinos. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	6. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Hetalia, los diseños y los Oc's utilizados no me pertenecen. Créditos a Hidekaz, la comunidad de Latín Hetalia y al Ask UsaMex de Tumblr.**

 **Aclaraciones: William (Texas). Edward (Nuevo México). Frederick (Arizona). Andrew (California).**

 **[...]**

Las noticias corrieron con rapidez a nivel mundial, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya todos lo sabían… El hecho de que México estaría bajo su control apenas su Jefe y el Presidente Mexicano firmaran los papeles necesarios desató la disputa entre su país contra los países hermanos del descendiente azteca. El pueblo de Alejandro expresó su sorpresa mediante redes sociales, e incluso con alguna que otra marcha en el zócalo de la Ciudad de México.

Pero todo pareció calmarse cuando él, en medio de una rabieta y expresión de rebeldía, subió al podio presidencial y exclamó:

" _¡México no perderá su identidad! ¡Será un país independiente tal y como lo ha sido desde 1920!"_

La respuesta pareció agradable al 75% de los Mexicanos, pero del porcentaje restante seguía con sus rabietas. Eran mínimas y silenciosas, pero aún así expresaban toda su furia por comentarios en Facebook. Donald Trump, su actual presidente, también entraba en aquel porcentaje inconforme de sus palabras.

Recibió palabrerías por parte del millonario, quien reclamaba un territorio que ya tenía nombre. Tal como le había dicho a Canadá, él defendería incluso de su propia gente al país mexicano. Esa noche, luego de la pelea con Donald, había tomado sus maletas ya empacadas con suficiente ropa y artículos personales, su billetera y las llaves de su Auto para salir de la Casa Blanca y dirigirse Dallas, Texas.

 **. . .**

— _Good Morning_ , Papá. — Andrew bostezo aún con algo de sueño en su sistema, pero sin evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa a Alfred.

Alfred, quien estaba en la cocina cocinando quién-sabe-qué, le devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo más pequeño. — Buenos días, Andy. _Did you sleep well?_ — California asintió, mientras estiraba sus brazos. — Qué bien, hijo.

Desde la muerte de Alejandro, Alfred se sintió mucho más unidos a sus hijos. Cuando tuvieron que volver del funeral de México, ninguno se quiso separar. Sentían la necesidad de protegerse el uno al otro, por lo cual tomaron la decisión de empezar a vivir juntos en casa de William. ¿La razón? Bueno, al parecer todos querían cuidar de un depresivo Texas. Alfred comenzó a vivir con ellos luego de salirse de la Casa Blanca.

Costó días sacar a Texas de su habitación. Aveces no comía, y cuando lo hacía era muy poco. Le preocupaba el hecho de que uno de su hijos enfermara, y es que conocía perfectamente a Texas como para decir que estaba teniendo una conducta autodestructiva. Así siguieron los días hasta que una mañana, cuando todos desayunaban, William bajo de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa aun con el rostro pálido y el cabello desarreglado. Abrazó a cada uno de sus hermanos y a Alfred. Entre sonrisas de niño pequeño les dijo que había soñado con Alejandro, siendo el primer sueño en años donde se veía a él como un pequeño estado y a México como su único padre.

¿Me creerían si les dijera que Estados Unidos se sintió tan mal al ver a su hijo mayor así?

— Un par de Chilaquiles saliendo a la perfección. ~

— ¡Que cool! ¡Al fin probare algo de comida mexicana! — California había exclamado con emoción aquello que le saco una risa a Alfred. — ¿Como se come?

— Solo tomas un tenedor y con eso lo entierras en la tortilla. Ten cuidado que los chiles de México son los mejores y más picosos que he probado en toda mi vida.

Andrew asintió, pero como estaba impaciente, llevó de un momento a otro el cubierto con chilaquiles a su boca, saboreando y experimentando el sabor que el platillo mexicano tenía.

— … _Dad, give me water, please._

América soltó una carcajada, pero igual hizo el pedido de su hijo más pequeño.

No tardaron mucho en cuanto los demás miembros de la familia bajaran, siendo Texas el último en levantarse.

— ¿Chilaquiles? Oh, no. Ese platillo siempre me causa irritación estomacal. — se quejo William, dispuesto a servirse algo de cereal, pero las palabras de Alfred le hicieron retractarse.

— Si no te comes los chilaquiles, no iras a cabalgar durante un año, ¿ _okay_?

Nuevo México rió al notar como su hermano mayor tomaba el asiento vacío a su lado y devoraba, sin inmutarse al chile, los chilaquiles.

— _So_ … ¿Cuando piensas volver a la Washington, Papá? — preguntó Edward mientras daba un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

— Mhm? ¿Ya me estas corriendo? —

— P-para nada. Solamente que estaba pensando en que debes tener muchos deberes acumulados… —

Bueno, tal vez Edward tenía razón en eso. Aunque los deberes en el lado Mexicano los recibía a través de su correo, los de su país debían seguir en la Casa Blanca. Mhpm, que aburrido.

— ¡No te preocupes _son_! ¡Son cosas muy fáciles para _the hero_! — se levantó de su asiento, mientras se encaminaba a la salida de la cocina. — Iré por el periódico, no tardo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa donde estaban quedando y vio la calle que quedaba frente a él. Alguna gente pasaba con sus hijos y otros simplemente solos, algunos apresurados y otros no tanto. Todo parecía ser un día normal como cualquier otro, o al menos así era para los humanos normales.

Lanzó un suspiro, mientras comenzaba a encaminarse al periódico que estaba enrollado sobre el césped del patio. Se agachó para tomarlo y empezó a leer la página principal. Pudo haber continuado y volver al interior del hogar, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar; pensó por un momento en ni siquiera ver el nombre del contacto, ya que podría tratarse de otra llamada de su Jefe para que volviese por sus deberes. Dio un pequeño sonidito de sorpresa cuando notó que se trataba de su ex tutor, y después de dos a tres segundos atendió el móvil.

— ¿Arthur? ¿Qué sucede?

— **Te necesitamos en España. Ahora.**

Jones alzó una ceja, curioso. — _Why_? ¿Sucedió algo malo con Antonio?

— **No, pero si te interesa el futuro de México… Creo que es mejor que vengas.**

Okay, había dado en el clavo.

— Tomaré el primer vuelo. Gracias por avisarme.

 **[…]**

Para España había sido difícil, pero había logrado superar el ya no tener más a uno de sus tantos hijos. Romano y Veneciano fueron grandes pilares de apoyo para él, y al igual que Texas, de un día a otro salió de aquel momento triste con una enorme sonrisa.

De vez en cuando Romano le iba a visitar, al igual que Prusia y Francia. La pasaba bien al lado de todos ellos, e incluso sus hijos latinos le visitaban alguna que otra vez y viceversa. Ahora su relación con ellos iba mejorando de poco a poco, al igual que comenzaban a expresarse con mayor comodidad y seguridad. Era como si el dolor los hubiera unido como lo eran antes, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

— Roma~, ¿No quieres por algo de comer?

— Si vas a pagar tú, con todo gusto acepto, bastardo.

— ¡Claro! Espera voy por mi cartera.

Italia del Sur observó como el ibérico caminaba con una boba sonrisa hacia el interior de su casa, y en cuanto este desapareció por el margen de la puerta, no evitó esbozar una pequeña y suave sonrisa. Le agradaba ver a España como antes, siendo el mismo "bastardo" sonriente que amaba los tomates.

Antonio, por su parte, entró a su hacienda y buscó en la sala su cartera. La habitación era algo grande, así que tras unos minutos logro encontrarla bajo un par de almohadas del sofá más grande. Lanzó un suspiro, volviendo al patio para así poder irse con Roma.

— La encontré, Lovi.

— Que bien. Por cierto, tienes una visita en el patio.

España alzó una ceja, curioso. ¿Una visita a esas horas? Bueno, a lo mejor y se trataba de Gilbert.

Se encaminó al patio de su hogar, siendo seguido por el italiano desde una distancia prudente.

— ¡Ah, _Chimalli!_

Chimalli, traducido del Náhuatl, significaba " _Escudo_ ". Ese era el nombre que había elegido para el Águila de Alas lastimadas que estuvo con él de inicio a fin desde que Alejandro se fue.

El ave, estando posado en el patio, emitió un sonido como si se tratara de un saludo al español, quien había corrido con alegría hasta quedar tirado en el pasto. Le ofreció su brazo para que se posara en el mismo pero Chimalli le ignoró, cosa que le dio curiosidad a la nación.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Sintió como Romano se posaba tras él, con la curiosidad saliendo de sus labios.

— Uh… No quiere que la cargue. — miró de reojo al sureño, volviendo a ver el águila de alas maltratadas frente a él. — Es raro, normalmente acepta que la cargue.

Intentó una vez más hacer que Chimalli posara sobre su brazo, pero este emitió un chillido y movió sus alas, alarmando a ambas naciones.

— ¿Qué pasa Chimalli? ¿Te duele algo? — Antonio habló de manera atropellada, asustado por la reacción tan repentina del Águila Real.

Este último aleteo más y poco a poco se elevó sobre el cielo, lanzando su característico chillido mientras se alejaba de la hacienda de Carriedo.

España tuvo un Deja Vú, y de pronto comenzó a seguir el mismo camino por el cual Chimalli se había ido, siendo seguido por un sorprendido Romano y su vocabulario lépero.

La Hacienda de Antonio estaba al junto de los límites de la ciudad, donde se encuentra la naturaleza y los grandes árboles. Aquel lugar era donde Chimalli había volado con rapidez, siendo también donde Antonio y Lovino se habían adentrado al seguirle. El Ibérico no despegaba los ojos del ave volando en el cielo, y el Italiano no despegaba sus ojos de quien iba corriendo frente a él.

— _Damn Spagna, cosa ne pensi di fare? —_ susurró con cierto enojo Romano, pero ni así dejo de perseguir a su… ¿pareja? por todo el maldito bosque.

Chimalli se detuvo tras unos cinco minutos más, posándose sobre la rama de un árbol grande y viejo, con la corteza rasposa de un color opaco. Antonio se detuvo mientras respiraba con dificultad. Lovino se le unió en cuanto llegó a donde él.

— _Cazzo_ … ¡¿Estas loco o qué?! — Había gritado con enojo, llevando se mano hasta su pecho. — No, espera. ¡El loco soy yo por haberte seguido hasta aquí! ¡¿Al menos sabes donde estamos?! Porqué si estamos perdidos te juro qué… —

Pero no pudo continuar, porque alguien había comenzado a llorar. Ambos voltearon a donde estaba Chimalli, y luego voltearon a ver el árbol.

El llanto provenía detrás de él.

Lovino enarco una ceja, y de poco a poco comenzó a caminar hasta el enorme árbol que ocultaba algo tras él. En todo el lento recorrido, los ojos de Chimalli no se despegaron de él.

Poso una mano sobre la corteza del árbol, ladeando su cuerpo para poder ver quien era el responsable de aquel llanto.

— . . . _Mio Dio_. . . —

España, preocupado por la sorpresa que demostraba Romano, se acercó inseguro hasta donde él estaba, llevándose la misma sorpresa al ver quien era el responsable de tal llanto.

Un bebé de no más de cuatro meses estaba sobre una cama de pasto completamente desnudo. Sobre su morena piel bajaba un par de lágrimas cristalinas con sus manitas hechas puños y su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez, consecuencia de soltar un llanto desgarrador a los simples oídos de Antonio. El cabellito que salía de su cabeza era oscuro, de un negro brillante y de dos curioso rulo sobresaliendo de la misma zona.

Cuando el pequeño ser sintió la presencia de alguien más, abrió sus pequeños ojos, revelando el color avellana brillante que tenían. Intentó reconocer a las dos personas frente a él, pero simplemente no pudo. Su labio comenzó a temblar, amenazando con volver a entrar en llanto; Antes de que Lovino musitara algo más, Antonio se había apresurado a tomar el bebé sobre sus brazos, colocando una mano sobre la cabecita y la otra sobre el cuerpecito, haciendo que el bebé se acomodara sobre su -por el momento- extenso pecho.

— Ya, ya… — hizo sonidos de silencio, suaves para los oídos del menor.

Lovino veía todo en silencio, su mente recorriendo un solo pensamiento y sentimiento que, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de España, supo que no había sido el único en pensarlo.

Volteó a ver al Águila aun posada sobre la rama del árbol, y luego, nuevamente a España.

— Tenemos que avisarle a los demás. — musitó en voz baja al notar que el nene se había quedado dormido sobre España, y este último asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Habían encontrado al nuevo México.

 **[…]**

Había tomado el vuelo desde su casa a España, donde apenas llegó tomó un Taxi y continuamente llego a la Hacienda de Fernández Carriedo. Término de pagar y se encamino a la entrada de la misma, donde Inglaterra le esperaba con los brazos cruzados. No dijo nada, solo le hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se adentro, indicando un "Guarda silencio" con su mano.

Alfred sintió el ambiente tensó y calmado, causándole escalofríos que recorrió por toda su columna. En la sala de la Hacienda se encontraban Alemania, Francia, Canadá, Prusia, Italia del Norte, Italia del Sur, Hungria e incluso Austria, aunque este ultimo mantenía su distancia en todos los demás. España, quien se encontraba en el sillón para una sola persona, cargaba algo sobre sus brazos. Sonreía con ternura a lo que sea que estuviese cargando.

— _What's going on_? — no entendía nada, sobre todo porque todos sonreían a lo que sea que estuviera cargando España.

— _Silence, Alfred. —_ murmuró el inglés mientras se detenía, sin mirar a su ex colonia. Se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos. — Antonio, muestrale lo que tienes ahí.

España miró con enfado a Inglaterra por un breve momento, ¿quién se creía ese Cejudo para hablarle así?

La mano de Romano se posó sobre su hombro, lo que causo que saliera un suspiro.

— Ven aquí, Alfred.

Se sintió como niño pequeño al escuchar la orden de Antonio, pero aún así obedeció a la misma. Jugando discretamente con sus manos, poco a poco su rostro se descompuso al notar de lo que se trataba, y en cuanto logró verlo a la perfección, examinó cada parte del bebé que Antonio sostenía.

— Te presento a mi hijo, — la voz del ibérico salió con dulzura, pero Alfred estaba tan sorprendido que ni escuchó las palabras del mayor. — Te presento al nuevo representante de México, Estados Unidos.

 **[…]**

 **Yyyy aquí tienen otro capitulo terminado :) lamento si tiene algún error o algo parecido, de ser así, favor de avisar.**

 **Por fin se encontraron España y el Nuevo representante de México. Primero pensé en si ponerlo como un niño de unos cinco años, pero la idea de colocarlo como bebé y ver cómo cambiarán sus pañales me causo más ternura, así que gano esta. Técnicamente es como la viva imagen de Alejandro, por esa razón es que Lovi y Antonio se quedaron plasmados en cuanto lo encontraron.**

 **Y si, es niño. Lamento a quienes les hubiera gustado que hubiese sido niña. :')**

 **Por cierto, si tienen sugerencias para el nombre, haganmelo saber. Aun no tengo definido el nombre para el nene, así que cualquier nombre que venga de México estaría cool.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. Espero poder actualizar pronto. ¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Sueño

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La utilización de OC's tampoco. Créditos a Himayura Hidekaz & Ask-UsaMex de Tumblr.**

 **[…]**

— ¿Pañales?

— Ya.

— ¿Leche?

— Ya.

— ¿Ropa?

— Ya.

— ¿Biberones?

— Uhm… No. ¡Yo voy a buscarlos!

— Tch, eres un maldito olvidadizo Antonio.

El nombrado rió mientras se alejaba de Lovino, en busca del pasillo cuyos estantes estuvieran llenos de diferentes marcas y tamaños de biberones. Cuando lo encontró, se adentro, viendo detalladamente el precio junto a la marca que las etiquetas decían en cada paquete que encontraba.  
Cuando finalmente dió con uno que le agrado lo suficiente, se sintió satisfecho y volvió a donde Romano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entregando los biberones que había ido a buscar.

— ¿Qué tanto veías como para tardar? Ni que fuera tan difícil elegir unos malditos biberones.

— No te quejes Lovi. Mejor ya hay que ir pagando todo esto para llegar a Casa… — mencionó emocionado, tomando la mano de Italia del Sur, comenzando a arrastrarlo por todo el resto del camino.

Desde la aparición de aquel bebé que, ahora, era México, todo había cambiado. La sorpresa llegó a varias personificaciones al saber que no solo se trataba de México, si no también de su nuevo cuerpo. China, siendo una de las naciones más antiguas, aseguro que jamás había conocido a algún país cuyo cuerpo fuese el de un bebé casi recién nacido.

Podríamos catalogar a la nueva representación Mexicana como la primera en _"renacer"_ en el cuerpo de un bebito.

Antonio había decidido tomar la custodia del nene hasta que este fuera mayor. Se aseguraría de mostrarle aquello que a Alejandro no enseñó y hacerlo más fuerte para que la historia no se repitiera. Pensó que Estados Unidos, siendo el actual poseedor del país, se opondría a sus deseos. Sin embargo el norteamericano, entre confusión y sorpresa, no dijo palabra alguna más que unos cuantos murmullos positivos a la idea de Carriedo. Después de eso, nadie más se opuso a la idea.

Sus hijos latinos, como era de esperarse, se tomaron la noticia entre desmayos (por parte de Miguel y Tincho) como de alegrías (como los gritos que pegaron Coco y María) al conocer a su nuevo hermano/primo. Encantados, apoyaron la idea de que Antonio fuese quien velase por él hasta que tuvieran que decirle la _verdad_ acerca de su situación. Por lo mientras, ellos le ayudarían en lo que pudiesen para que el bebé estuviera sanito y fuertecito.

Lo primero que hizo, fue darle un nombre al niño. Quedo bautizado como **Daniel Eduardo Fernández Carriedo.** Por el momento, sí es que no quería levantar sospechas ante el gobierno, tendría que adoptar sus apellidos. Ya luego, cuando creciera, le diría la situación en la cual se encontraba y le dejaría que adoptara los apellidos que quisiera.

Durante los primeros días recibió visitas por parte de países que fueron cercanos a su Alejandro, entre ellos y el más emocionado, había sido Japón. El siempre serio Honda había llegado con tantas bolsas de regalo que sus dedos no alcanzaban para contar, y los curiosos ojos oscuros de Eduardo veían cada bolsa que el japonés traía. Kiku había llevado ropa para bebé (lo suficiente grande para que el cuerpo del menor entrara) de diferentes tipos: mamelucos, pantalones, camisas, pijamas, etcétera. Antonio jamás se había sentido tan agradecido con la nación Japonesa.

 _"Alejandro-san fue y será siempre un querido amigo mío. Su país y su gente han apoyado demasiado al mío, nuestra relación fue más allá de solamente relaciones diplomáticas. Fuímos muy buenos amigos, y espero que esto no cambie con el pequeño Daniel."_ fueron las palabras de Kiku Honda, o Japón, antes de tener que retirarse de la casa del español.

Todos habían estado recibiendo muy bien al nuevo país. Naciones americanas, europeas, africanas, oceánicas, asiaticas… cada una, a pesar de no haber tenido una mínima relación con Alejandro, habían aceptado al nuevo México que estaba por crecer.

El único problema fueron los ex estados de México. Ninguno se había comunicado con él, ni tampoco quería conocerlo. Lo comprendía de cierta manera, pero teniendo en cuenta que Alejandro _**no iba a volver,**_ la mejor idea era que se fueran acostumbrando a la presencia de Daniel. Pero ellos lo negaban, y Alfred -quien estaba al pendiente de la condición del bebé- aseguraba que ellos aún no estaban preparados mentalmente para ver el "sustito" de su padre.

Antonio solamente le dijo que se les quitara lo caprichoso, fuesen a buscarlo a su casa.

— ¿Pagara con Tarjeta o en efectivo, señor?

— Si tiene servicio para tarjeta, sí.

— Muy bien, ¿podría proporcionarme su tarjeta y su código?

Lovino lanzó un bostezo al ver como Antonio tomaba el pequeño aparatito que leía su tarjeta en menos. Nunca había visto a Carriedo tan emocionado al ir al comprar. A decir verdad, jamás había visto a Antonio tan emocionado de hacer algo.

La aparición de Eduardo había traído muchas emociones nuevas para ambos -porque sí, era él quien cuidaba también al bebé mexicano- entre las cuales destacaban el cansancio, felicidad y más cansancio. A pesar de que Eduardo era un bebé tranquilo, tener que estar al pendiente de él por cualquier situación le ponía los nervios de punta.

Pero incluso si todo era así, se sentía dichoso de poder compartir algo que se llamaba "Paternidad" junto a Antonio. Estaba aprendiendo tantas cosas que ahora sentía más respeto por las señoritas y su ardua labor de maternidad.

Se sentía dichoso de sentirse como padre de México.

— Looovi~ — dió un respingo al escuchar la voz de Antonio cerca de su oreja, volteando a ver al susodicho. — Ya he terminado, ¿me ayudas con unas bolsas? —

Italia del Sur asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ya vamonos. Temó que el idiota francés que tienes por amigo ya haya hecho de su colonia a Eduardo. —

Ambos rieron.

 **[...]**

 _Sintió su cuerpo pesado. Frío. Con su pulso tan tranquilo y casi pasando desapercibido que le asusto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, intentaba abrirlos pero no podía. No respondía a su deseo._

— _¡¿Koli?! ¡Koli, Koli, isitistli! ¡isististli, Koli, nimitstlatlautia!*_

Su temperatura bajó drásticamente al reconocer esos gritos junto a esa voz de infante. De pronto, el golpeteo de caballos, el sonido del metal atravesarse, y varios gritos de agonía golpearon su mente, logrando que con el temor recorriendo cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieran, dejando ver sus iris esmeraldas llenas de terror.

— _¡Koli…! ¡Koli!**_

 _Era un campo de batalla abierto. Hombres con armaduras plateadas atravesaban sin compasión cuerpos de hombres de piel morena, algunos seguían dando lucha, y otros ya se habían resignado a su destino. La sangre sobre el suelo desprendía un olor tan desagradable que de pronto un nudo se formó en su estomago, lo que lo conllevo a llevar sus manos hasta su boca, en busca de apoyo mental para no devolver aquello que estuviese atorado en su garganta._

— _¡Kuautik, Kuautik! ¡Koli…! ¡Koli!***_

 _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y tuvo que levantar la mirada para poder afirmar su teoría. Y lo hizo:_

 _13 de Agosto de 1521, la caída de la Gran Tenochtitlán._

 _… El pequeño nieto del Imperio Azteca estaba ahí. Alejandro, en aquel entonces nombrado como Aquetzalli, era arrastrado por dos hombres españoles de un cuerpo inerte sobre las piedras, cubierto de sangre y con varios cortes frescos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su rostro expresaba calma, con los músculos relajados y sin mostrar la respiración de su pecho._

 _A lo lejos, logró divisar al causante de todo aquello esbozar una sonrisa de victoria mientras alzaba su espada manchada de sangre al cielo, con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a gritar la frase que marcó tanto su vida como la de Alejandro._

 _— ¡Escuchadme! ¡Tenochtitlán ha caído! ¡El Gran Imperio Azteca es nuestro!_

 _El sonido de alegría que dieron todos los soldados españoles le causaron escalofrío, y todo fue peor cuando notó que entre lucha y lucha, uno de esos bastardos se había atrevido a lastimar a Alejandro, soltandole un puñetazo en el rostro para que dejara de moverse._

 _Él nunca había visto aquello. ¿Donde coño estaba su él de aquel tiempo?_

 _— Koli… K-Koli…_

 _— ¡Callate de una puta vez, chaval! — y otro golpe se le fue proporcionado. Y otro. Y otro._

 _Alejandro, entre el cansancio, lágrimas y los golpes que estaba recibiendo por esos dos españoles, cayó desmayado._

 _Antonio nunca había visto esa parte de la historia. Él recordaba que cuando volvió a ver a Alejandro este no tenía golpe alguno…_

 _Pero después de todo, eran naciones. Las heridas sanaban más rápido. Ahora entendía porque el niño temblaba cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él durante los primeros meses tras su conquista._

— P-Por favor, — _sollozó, cubriendo sus orejas con sus manos._ — no quiero ver esto. Y-Yo… —

— Hombre blanco.

 _Paró de temblar al escuchar esa potente y ronca voz detrás suyo. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se volteo_.

 _El poderoso Imperio Azteca se estaba presentando a él._

— Tú me hiciste una promesa. Pero no lo cumpliste. —

 _Antonio siguió llorando en silencio, asintiendo a lo que él otro decía._

— Mi nieto murió, España.

— Lo sé… Y-Yo… ¡De verdad lo lamento!

 _Perdiendo su dignidad, se lanzó a los pies del ex Imperio, en busca del perdón del verdadero familiar de su ex pequeña colonia._

— ¡No sabía que Alejandro estaba tan mal…! ¡Él… Él siempre sonreía! ¡Pensé que estaba bien! — _se hundió en llanto combinado son sus lamentos_. — ¡Era un niño tan sonriente! Y… N-no pud-de cuidarlo b-bien…

 _Azteca no dijo nada. Nisiquiera miraba a Antonio._

— P-Por favor… P-perdoname, Perdoneme…

— El poder hace que las personas nos acabemos. Eso fue algo que a nosotros nos sucedio. — _Antonio se dedicó a escuchar las palabras del difunto Imperio_. — Mi pueblo estaba tan inconforme que se sublevaron contra sí mismos, contra su propia gente. Tú abusaste de los demás, siempre poniendo a tu pueblo sobre el mío. — _paró un momento._ — Y cuando ellos se cansaron, decidieron declararte la guerra.

 _Antonio asintió._

— Ese fue el castigo que merecìas. Quedarte solo una vez más. — _Azteca miró al cuerpo aún sobre sus piernas._ — Y, aún así, mis dioses te han dado una segunda oportunidad para que puedas enmendar tus errores. —

 _España levantó el rostro._ — ¿Qué…?

— Mi nieto murió. Él está conmigo, y es feliz ahí. — _Azteca no mostraba ninguna emoción al decir aquello._ — Pero ahora tú tienes que cuidar de aquel que cuidara de sus tierras, que será su piel y su cuerpo, que tendrá que cuidar de su pueblo. Tú serás quien lo guíe, para que no falle de nuevo.

 _Las ideas se conectaron en su mente, y Antonio siguió llorando. Soltó un "gracias" mientras trataba de sonreír, para mostrar lo feliz que se sentía en esos momentos._

Una idea, muy absurda, cruzó por su mente.

— ¿P-puedo despedirme de A-Ale'...?

 _Azteca negó_. — Él sabrá cuando despedirse de ustedes. Y yo respeto sus decisiones.

 _Antonio respiró profundo, y luego de unos segundos, cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba el aire de sus pulmones, un poco más tranquilo._

— Gracias, _Ehecoalt._

 _Y todo volvió a ser tan oscuro como en el inicio._

 **[. . .]**

Lo primero que escucho al despertar fue el llanto de Daniel. De inmediato se levanto de la cama (intentando no molestar a Lovino que dormía junto a él), colocándose sus sandalias y se encamino hasta la cuna. Si, estaba en la habitación donde dormían ya que se les hacía más rápido y fácil por si el bebé tuviese alguna emergencia.

Al ver como movía sus brazos, le tomo por debajo de los mismos y lo levantó para luego acomodarlo, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro y su demás cuerpo contra su pecho. Siempre había visto en películas que las mujeres hacían eso con sus niños, para luego cantarles algo.

¿Porqué no hacerlo? Se preguntó, esbozando una pequeña y cansada sonrisa, comenzando a mecer a el inquieto ser que cargaba.

Tomó aire, para luego expulsarlo en palabras entonadas con voz bajita.

" Como me apena el verte llorar,

Toma mi mano, sientela…

Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa,

No llores más, aquí estoy. "

Funcionó, ya que Eduardito se había calmado un poco.

" Fuerte te vez, pequeño estas,

Quiero abrazarte y te protegeré,

Esta fusión es irrompible,

No llores más aquí estoy. "

La voz salio dulce y entonada, y sintió como el pequeño México bostezada sobre su hombro.

" En mi corazón,

Tú vivirás,

Desde hoy será

Y para siempre amor. "

Se encaminó de nuevo a la cama, sentándose en el borde de la misma, abrazando al cuerpo sobre él.

" En mi corazón,

No importa que dirán,

Dentro de mi,

Estarás siempre…"

Cayendo en brazos de morfeo, Antonio y Eduardo se recostaron en la cama. El menor sobre el pecho de un sonriente Antonio, ya durmiendo plácidamente, mientras el español seguía un poco más despierto. Antes de caer a brazos de morfeo, no evito soltar una pequeña frase, para luego finalmente quedar dormido con su hijo encima.

— Siempre…

 **[...]**

 *** ¡¿Koli?! ¡Koli, Koli, isitistli! ¡isististli, Koli, nimitstlatlautia! =** ¡¿Abuelo?! ¡Abuelo, Abuelo, Despertar! ¡Despertar, Abuelo, por favor!

 **** ¡Koli…! ¡Koli! =** ¡Abuelo…! ¡Abuelo!

 ***** ¡Kuautik, Kuautik! ¡Koli…! ¡Koli! =** ¡Alto, Alto! ¡Abuelo…! ¡Abuelo!

 **Todas las palabras anteriores fueron sacadas de un diccionario Nahualt. La verdad no sé si estarán bien las palabras, pero es lo que hay. Son traducciones muy literales, así que… Pues, mil disculpas por ello.**

 **La canción utilizada es la de "en mi corazón vivirás" de Phil Collins. Es una de mis favoritas, y cuando estaba viendo Tarzan se me dio la idea de ponerlo aquí.**

 **Como se dieron cuenta, el capítulo se centró más en Antonio. ¿La razón? Tendrá mucho protagonismo. El nuevo México necesita una figura paterna.**

 **El nombre que elegí para el nuevo representante no es tan revelante o especial pero me pareció bonito y sencillo, así que lo dejare así. Espero les agrade.**

 **Alejandro, él pues… Que hacerle, si esta muerto. pero tratare de explicar de poco en poco como fue que llegó a tal punto para acabar con su vida.**

 **¿Les agrada los capítulos? ¿Van muy lentos, rápidos, mala o buena ortografía? Necesito que opinen :'v**

 **Y una disculpa por haber dejado pasar la semana pasada sin capítulo. Espero que este les haya gustado como recompensa ;-;**

 **Lamento si hay errores. Son las 2:23 AM y no queria dejarlos sin capitulo ;-; Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, !nos vemos!**


	8. Perdonar y progresar

_ー_ _¿Alguna vez pensaste como sería morir?_ _ー_ _soltó sin más el mexicano mientras bebía un pequeño vasito de tequila. La pregunta logró captar la atención de Alfred._

 _Ese día había sido como cualquier otro; la conferencia habia terminado y Jones no tenía nada más en especial que hacer, por lo cual invitar a Alejandro a jugar videojuegos y que este aceptará no fue mucho problema._

 _ー_ _¿Morir?_ _ー_ _repitió con siseo Alfred, dejando en pausa el pequeño juego de carreras puesto en la televisión._ _ー_ _Why you ask that?_

 _ー_ _Pura curiosidad, gringo._ _ー_ _México le sonrió con sorna de burla, mientras rellenaba su vasito._ _ー_ _Pero neta, ¿alguna vez has pensado como sería dejar de vivir? No sé… — murmuró, sintiendo la vista del norteamericano sobre él. — Descansar de todo esto. Morir como lo hace nuestra gente… —_

 _Alfred alzó una ceja, mientras comenzaba a comprender las palabras del otro. Hizo una mueca de puro disgusto. Dejó de lado el control de la Xbox, mientras juntaba sus piernas y pensaba un poco acerca de la pregunta que el mexicano le había hecho._

 _ー_ _Bueno… Dude, creo que alguna vez hemos vivido algo muy cercano a la muerte, ¿no lo crees?_ _ー_ _murmuro rascando su nuca con nerviosismo creciendo en su vientre. Cuando Alejandro se ponía en un tema muy sentimental, realmente era difícil tratar con él. Sobre todo si aquello se tratase de la muerte, teniendo en cuenta que México era un creyente fiel de la misma._ _ー_ _I mean, las guerras, conflictos internos… En tu caso la revolución casi acaba contigo, right?_

 _Tembló al ver el ceño levemente fruncido de Alejandro, sin embargo la mirada de él seguía sin encontrarse con la suya. Lo vio beber un poco más del amargo licor, soltando un sonido de satisfacción en cuanto el líquido quemó su garganta._

 _ー_ _Y en el tuyo, el 11 de Septiembre casi te hace mierda la cabeza._ _ー_ _no lo dijo con sarcasmo u algo. El tono más bien utilizado fue la tristeza._ _ー …_ _Supongo que tienes razón. Debe ser doloroso entonces._

 _Alfred no pudo contener su curiosidad._ _ー_ _Do you want to die, Ale?_ _ー_

 _Rogaba que esa sonrisa, tan triste pero tan sincera de México, la hubiese imaginado._

 _ー_ _No gringo. Para nada._

[...]

ー ¡Lamentamos mucho el atraso!

Antonio apenas lograba respirar. Lovino, detrás de él, venía en las mismas. Eduardo, siendo cargado por el Reino Español, aplaudía con emoción esas "carreritas".

Alemania alzó una ceja, sin embargo no dijo nada. Hizo un simple ademán de que pasasen y continuó hablando… A la nada. Nadie ponía atención a lo que decía, sobre todo con cierto bodoque visitandolos. Al final se dio por vencido y regresó a su asiento, mientras escuchaba a los demás hablar con Antonio y Lovino.

Alfred era el único que se mantenía alejado de ellos, intentando no poner tanta atención sobre el pequeño moreno. Habían pasado alrededor de seis meses desde el descubrimiento del bebé que representaría a México, y con el paso de este tiempo el nene había crecido un poco y ahora parecía un chiquillo de un año gracias a sus genes tan poco humanos. Era muy apegado a Antonio, pero también tenía afecto a Lovino. Eduardo podía ser un país sobre toda la realidad, pero sus pensamientos eran los mismos que los de un chiquillo humano; además de que tanto Italia como España querían darle una vida un poco más normal al niño, queriendo no cometer los mismos errores que con Alejandro.

ー Oh _Espagne! Le petit Eduardo_ ha crecido mucho desde mis últimas visitas. ー Francia se mantenía al lado de España, mientras apretaba sin muchas fuerzas las mejillas morenas del mexicanito. ー Tss, Toño, ¿No crees que sería aún más lindo si fuese parte de Francia? ー

Romano estuvo a punto de soltarle una patada en París, pero Estados Unidos le tomó la palabra.

ー _Mexico is a independent country, France. Don't even think about invading him because I'll kick your ass._ _ー_ Cansado y fastidiado declaró al francés, entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca de disgusto.

Francis alzó una ceja, mientras Eduardo trataba de quitar las manos del mayor sobre sus mejillas. ー Solamente era un juego, Alfred. Además, ¿No ves lo lindo que es? ー cantarrureo con una sonrisa, arrebatando a México de los brazos de España. Con rapidez se colocó frente a Jones, colocando frente al pequeño frente a él. ━ Dime que no te dan ganas de robartelo, _petit.~_

Alzando su vista, Azul y Avellana se encontraron, y Alfredo no evitó sentirse nervioso ante esa mirada _tan_ familiar de…

— Alejandro… —

Francia alzó una ceja, Romano imitó su acción y España solo se quedó ahí, mirando a Alfred.

Antonio actuó tan rápido que USA apenas y notó cuando quitó a México de manos francesas. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, el frío esmeralda como lo eran los ojos de España le observaban: tan indiferente, y tan lleno de furia.

— Él _**no**_ es Alejandro, Jones. Su nombre es _Eduardo._ Que no se te olvide.

La sala quedó en silencio, casi todos expectantes de la posible pelea que podría armarse.

La respuesta de Alfred fue solamente levantarse de su asiento y salir de ahí, esperando poder borrar ese ligero dolor que molestaba en su pecho.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

(. . .)

Normalmente, cuando pierdes a alguien que te molestaba, hablaba o escuchaba a diario (o muy seguido), es difícil acostumbrarse a su ausencia cuando ya no está. El ya no tener nadie quien te moleste con sus apodos, quien te de consejos, quien escuche cada mínimo e insignificante problema es horrible.

A vista de mucho, Estados Unidos era una persona mala y infantilmente cruel. Racista, aprovechado, egoísta y muy idiota; Era cierto, y lo admitía a voz abierta con Alejandro en muchas ocasiones.

Pero… Una cosa era _Estados Unidos_ y la otra era _Alfred Jones._

Una sola persona, que tenía dos puestos diferentes: el de un país que se aprovechaba de los demás y el de un simple adulto que seguía dolido por la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

Desde la muerte de Sánchez, había dejado de ser un país. Había empezado a actuar como Alfred, aún a pesar de que sus acciones y trabajo era de ser un pedazo de Tierra. Acuerdos, política, estar encargado de dos países con una rivalidad marcada desde hace tiempo…

Solamente deseaba tener un descanso. Dormir, y dormir… Y despertar. Despertar gracias a los gritos de Alejandro que dirían "¡Pinche gringo!" u algo parecido. Despertar, y ver a Alejandro sonriente y cantante en medio de la sala de reuniones. Despertar para ver a Alejandro disfrutar de sus fiestas nacionales, de su patrimonio, ¡de lo bello y hermoso que es su país!

Despertar y no soñar con el cadáver de Alejandro, porque él no estaría muerto en aquella realidad.

— ¿Alfred? _Are y-you okay, bro?_

Mattie.

— _. . . Of course, bro. I'm fine. —_

Canadá hizo una mueca de disgusto. Su gemelo no hacia ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar ese toque de fastidio en su voz.

— Te traje algo para que desayunes, Alfie. Pero necesito que me abras la puerta del copiloto, ¿si?

Luego de haber salido de la junta entre desespero, dolor y cansancio, el mejor lugar donde pudo ocultarse de todo eso fue su auto; Su cabeza estaba recargada sobre el volante y sus pies jugueteaban con los pedales cuando apenas y estaba despierto, y cuando casi estuvo a punto de entrar al mundo de los sueños, Canadá había decidido hablarle. Ahora estaba por abrirle la puerta delantera derecha de su auto para que entrase, aunque ninguno de los dos tuviese tiempo para hablar realmente.

— _Thank you._ — murmuró el canadiense mientras cerraba la puerta, para luego mirar a su hermano mayor. Rió bajito. — Te ves más horrible que el señor España y Romano juntos, _brother._

USA sonrió un poco. — Que bello cumplido, _mate._

— Lo sé, soy bueno en eso. — Ambos rieron en voz bajita. Había veces donde el ambiente familiar de ambos se convertía en un simple recuerdo de como cuando eran colonias. — Oh, cierto. Toma esto, Arthur y yo nos esforzamos mucho en hacerlo.

Alfred no había notado que Matthew traía consigo una lonchera ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, que de pronto pasó de manos canadienses a manos estadounidenses, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar ante tan buena acción. Murmuró un suave "Gracias" que fue correspondido con un "De nada" bajito, y tras ello, el silencio volvió a reinar.

Alfred se concentró en abrir la lonchera, dejando ver esa ensalada de frutas bañada en miel y un poco de semillas encima, causando que su apetito se presentase de repente.

Lanzó un suspiro, y con el tenedor que venía envuelto, comenzó a comer despacio hasta que de poco en poco su velocidad aumentó, causando una pequeña alegría en Matthew. Alegría que de pronto fue desvanecida al notar las pequeñas gotas saladas que resbalaban sobre su rostro.

Lo gracioso era que seguía comiendo.

— ¿Alfred? _What happened?_ — intentó sacarle información, pero cada letra que salía de su boca solo provocaba que el hipo de Alfred aumentase, al borde de largar su llanto. — _Alfie…_

— No aguanto más. — susurró entre las lágrimas saliendo y la boca llena, mientras entrecerró los ojos. — Me duele Mattie. ¿Porqué piensan que no me he de doler? ¿Qué solamente me fijo en su petróleo? _Fuck, I really miss him. —_

Canadá se sintió desconcertado breves segundos antes de volver a hablar. — Y si lo querías tanto… ¿Por qué esperaste hasta que él ya no estuviese? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes, _América_?

— _i don't know._ — sollozó. — Pero mierda, Mattie… Han pasado casi 10 meses desde que se fue. Diez malditos meses desde que me he estado haciendo cargo de su país porque Alejandro ya no está ni estará más aquí. Y todo este maldito tiempo he despertado con el deseo de poder verlo una vez más, al menos para escuchar sus quejas y sus chistes. — Había dejado la comida de lado, pero su vista seguía centrada sobre sus piernas que temblaban. Intento sonreír. — No me acostumbro a ver a alguien más que no es él. Y aunque ese _baby_ y Alejandro se parezcan demasiado, no son el mismo. Ni lo será, _never._

— Su nombre es Eduardo, Alfred, y él es México ahora.

— ¡Es que no lo entiendes!

— Y no lo entenderé hasta que logres aclarar tus sentimientos del pasado y presente. Vamos Alfred, ¿quieres seguir cargando el peso del Pasado? — La voz dulce y comprensiva de su gemelo menor lograba estrujarle el corazón. La vista que Canadá tenía sobre su hermano también le aplastaba el pecho. — Alejandro murió. Sea por lo que sea, se suicidio, Alfred. Y si no quiso decirnos nada cuando aún estaba con nosotros es porque ha de haber tenido sus razones. — El labio le tembló, pues también quería derrumbarse ahí mismo. — Pero, ¿sabes algo que sí te puedo asegurar, _brother?_

Alfred negó. — ¿Qué cosa?

— Él te hubiese perdonado a pesar de todo lo que hiciste. — Matthew sonrió, sintiendo que los ojos le picaban. — Porque así son ellos, los mexicanos: perdonan por más daño que le hayan causado.

Desde la primer pauta había dejado de esforzarse por no dejar caer más lágrimas de su rostro, y el pequeño hilo de voz volvió a convertirse en un llanto que cargaba con el peso del pasado.

Su acompañante le acompañó en su dolor, abrazandolo y murmurando suaves palabras en Inglés, Español y Francés, deseando con todo su corazón que aquel Mexicano desaparecido haya escuchado todo lo que había sido dicho para que pudiese perdonar a su hermano mayor.

(Y Alejandro lo hizo; perdonó la invasión, los engaños, el robo, los intereses… Le perdonó todo lo que pudo.

Porque era mejor _**perdonar y progresar**_ , que _**odiar y lamentar.**_ )

(. . .)

— _Please, Forgive me. —_ Eduardo veía con los ojos llenos de curiosidad aquel rubio que lo abrazaba, sin comprender exactamente quién era él. Por sobre el hombro notaba como _Papá España_ y _Papá Lovi_ miraban atentos la escena, con una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa en el rostro. Volvió su vista hasta que joven de piel blanca, sintiendo un _Deja vu_ al momento de encontrarse con su mirar. — _I'm r-really sorry… Eduardo._

"Eduardo".

Su nombre se escuchaba bonito cuando ese chico lo decía.

— _Pa… Buah!_

El pequeño México le tomó por los costados de su rostro y le sonrió.

Ese fue el gesto de perdón más sincero que Alfred pudo haber visto en toda su maldita existencia.

 **(...)**

 **Bueno, creo que no tengo excusa alguna para decir que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar. Aunque ya saben; Escuela, trabajo… Exámenes, proyectos, etcétera.**

 **El pasado viernes se cumplió un año desde que un familiar mío falleció (razón por la cual escribí esto). Y déjenme decir que la mayor parte de la historia aquí está basada en los sentimientos de las personas que nos dolió su partida. ¿Y saben? Aprendí que es mejor no llorar cuando ellos ya están felices en el otro lado de "la vida".**

 **Valorad lo que tienen. Cuando crezcan, realmente lo extrañaran, jaja.**

 **Un punto a aclarar: Son diez meses desde lo de Alejandro porque pasaron cuatro desde su muerte hasta el encuentro del bebé. Los otros seis transcurren desde que Eduardo empezó a vivir con España.**

 **¿Dudas, quejas, críticas? Ya saben que Hetalia no me pertenece y que los diseños de los (ex) estados de México son del Ask USAMex de Tumblr.**

 **Lamento mucho la espera y, realmente no sé si logre continuar esto.**

 **Nos vemos ~.**


End file.
